


Los fragmentos de la Fuerza

by ChandrilaChild



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars References, Tatooine (Star Wars), The Force
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandrilaChild/pseuds/ChandrilaChild
Summary: ¿puede que esto sea una segunda oportunidad?Leia le hizo un regalo a su hijo, los engranajes del destino han vuelto a ponerse en marcha. La Fuerza volverá a juntarlos.La galaxia no se detiene por nadie, es hora de ser sinceros o todo se perderá.NOTA: no es un fic solo Reylo, trato a todos los personajes en una trama completa con oc´s, mi intención es dar algo de sentido a todo lo que hemos visto y ceñirme lo más posible al canon actual.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. El silencio de Exegol

Cuando Ben abrió los ojos, se encontró solo en un lugar que conocía bien: Las ruinas del templo de Exegol. La batalla había pasado, el silencio reinaba en un lugar donde antes el ruido era ensordecedor. Mirara donde mirara había muerte, así que eso era estar muerto: estar solo en un mundo vacío, ni Sith, ni Jedi, condenado por ambos bandos. 

No lo lamentaba, le daba igual, hizo el sacrificio, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, y nada en el mundo podría haberle hecho cambiar de idea. Sabía que era cruel haber hecho que Rey viviera en un universo donde nadie iba a comprenderla, pero era demasiado egoísta para permitir que la única persona que le había importado como Kylo Ren, muriera de aquella manera. Rey era un faro en la oscuridad del cosmos y él… Ben aún carecía de calificativos para expresar lo mucho que se despreciaba. No, no habría sido justo que ella diera su vida. 

Caminó hacia lo que quedaba del trono de Palpatine, de Darth Sidious y pensó en su abuelo, definitivamente él no era como Anakin Skywalker, nunca en su vida había alcanzado tan grado de grandeza, ese era el papel de Rey. Irónicamente era él quien no era nadie, quien venía de la nada, solo un chico con un casco y una espada laser que estaba a punto de estallar en las manos. Ben no era nada, ya no, y admitirlo hizo que una parte de él se aliviara como quien se quita una pesada losa de su espalda. 

La galaxia era un sitio lleno de oportunidades para Rey, y ¿Quién sabia? Quizá ella se olvidara del dolor con el tiempo, conocería a alguien a quien amar y volvería a tener ese vínculo. En ese momento Ben solo deseaba que ella pasara página y dejara de sufrir tan pronto como fuera posible.

¿y que iba a hacer mientras? ¿esa era su existencia a partir de ahora? Solo, eternamente en aquel reducto de maldad. En parte se lo tenía merecido, pero le habría gustado ser digno de poder volver a ver una vez más a su madre, de decirle cuanto sentía haber traicionado su confianza. No habría excusas, Snoke, los caballeros de Ren, todo daba igual, había sido su culpa, él le había fallado y le hubiera gustado estrecharla en sus brazos mientras admitía que los había fallado a todos, a ella, a su padre y a su tío. 

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de las figuras que le observaban desde unos pasos atrás.

\--Como todos los Skywalker es—dijo una voz casi burlona—nunca aquí y ahora, mirando siempre más allá, perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Ben se dio la vuelta bruscamente y ahí estaban, el maestro Yoda, el maestro Luke Skywalker y… el maestro Anakin. El estupor fue tal que al principio no pudo moverse, pero cuando su cuerpo dejó de estar rígido por la sorpresa, sus rodillas se doblaron, haciéndole caer al suelo. Las figuras no dijeron nada cuando este cayó de rodillas, Ben sabía que con todo lo que había hecho, nunca habría podido pedir nada mejor que ser perdonado y volver con ellos, volver a ver a su madre.

Fue Anakin Skywalker quien se adelantó y se detuvo a pocos centímetros del cuerpo tembloroso y aliviado de su nieto, le acarició el cabello en un gesto tierno que sabía que necesitaba.—Estamos orgullosos de ti—aseguró—Rey necesitó nuestra fuerza para derrotar a Palpatine, pero fuiste tu solo el que se sacrificó por ella, aún sabiendo que una vez sucediera estarías condenado, eso es algo que ni siquiera yo pude hacer, Ben.

Las palabras de Anakin envolvieron a Ben como un bálsamo cálido, sus palabras penetraron profundo en su alma sanando heridas que no se veían a simple vista. Movió su cuerpo hasta apoyarse contra la pierna de su abuelo, con la cabeza y los hombros hundidos. Anakin no dijo nada, pasando su mano por el cabello de su nieto. Durante unos segundos Ben sintió que podía quedarse así eternamente, las palabras morían en su pecho antes de poder ser pronunciadas. Anakin le sonrió con dulzura y le ayudó a levantarse— He sentido tu sufrimiento como propio, nadie mejor que yo puede entender lo que has pasado y lo que has superado, —dijo con orgullo—sé que has llevado tu linaje como una losa, pero en este momento ninguno podríamos estar más orgullosos.

Como respuesta Ben pudo ver como los espectros asentían y fue al mirar a su tío a los ojos que toda la emoción que tenía murió en su pecho. Una parte de él, que no estaba ahogada por la culpa, una parte de él oscura, aún sentía que su tío le había fallado, aún sentía que entre ellos siempre habría una brecha que nunca podría cerrarse y lo supo cuando, por toda respuesta, Luke se limitó a esbozar una suave sonrisa, asintiendo. Lo comprendía, lo respetaba y llevaba la culpa de lo que había pasado en sus ojos. Ambos se habían hecho daño y Ben podía leer por primera vez, de verdad, la profunda pena que anidaba en sus ojos. La atmosfera de soledad se hizo insoportable, pero ayudó a amplificar las palabras de Ben—Tío Luke… siento haberte fallado—las palabras brotaron de sus labios sin que le diera tiempo a pensarlas y como toda respuesta Luke entreabrió los labios como si necesitara coger una bocanada profunda de aire.

\--Muchacho—respondió—, fui yo quien te falló—admitió cubriendo el espacio que les separaba y le sostuvo el rostro entre sus manos, dulcemente. Luke siempre había sido el maestro de Ben, pero se dio cuenta en aquel momento que nunca había sido su tío y aquello le llenó de profunda tristeza ¡Cuánto tiempo desperdiciado! — Me equivoqué contigo, no fui paciente y nunca me lo perdonaré—dijo con una sonrisa triste, acariciando sus mejillas.

El silencio de Exegol solo era roto por dos cosas: los relámpagos que en el exterior seguían retumbando, como un recuerdo del poder maligno que ahí moraba y por la respiración agitada de Ben que miraba con incredulidad a su tío mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, recortó el espacio que les separaba y le abrazo profundamente. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, en aquel lugar que seguía estando lleno de muerte y maldad, había un pequeño lugar para el perdón. Ya nada importaba, Rey estaba a salvo, podía dejarse ir. Por primera vez, Ben se permitió ser lo que deseaba ser de verdad: una persona querida por sus iguales, quien tenía entre sus brazos había dejado de ser su maestro, ahora solo era su tío, el tío que pudo haber sido y que nunca tuvo.

—Lo siento—susurró ocultando su cabeza en su hombro y trató de imbuirse de la paz que emanaba--, lo siento, tío—volvió a susurrar.

El muchacho no era el único que se sentía así, tras tanto tiempo cargando con su error, Luke había llegado a olvidar como se sentía ser liberado de toda culpa. — Mi Ben—, susurró y aunque deseaba seguir estrechándole, tuvo que separarse para mirarle a los llorosos ojos. Nunca había sentido un vínculo tan fuerte con su sobrino como en ese momento y supo que su hermana había hecho lo correcto. — Tu madre deseaba estar aquí, lo deseaba más que nada, pero te ha hecho un regalo, Ben—dijo, —un regalo a la altura de lo que has hecho.

Ben le miró tratando de serenarse-- ¿Un regalo? —dijo negando—sabéis que no lo merezco.

\--Nuestro parecer sobre eso no cuestiones—dijo Yoda alzando un poco el bastón de manera acusadora— meditado sobre esto hemos y todos de acuerdo estamos.

Anakin parecía contento con aquello al igual que su tío y de repente la visión de Ben se emborronó, antes de que pudiera decir nada lo último que pudo observar de manera coherente fue a su tío alzando un brazo, un gesto que fue acompañado por las dos figuras y de repente sintió como si otras manos tiraran de él por detrás. No quería irse, aún tenía mucho que decirles, mucho que compartir, sólo habían comenzado a estrechar lazos y se rebeló contra la idea de desaparecer. Por un momento no sintió nada y después todos sus sentidos se agudizaron, como si un torrente de fuerza le atravesara de arriba a abajo, perdió el equilibrio, trató de aferrarse a algo, pero la nada le estaba engullendo ¿todo había sido en vano? ¿iba a acabar en el Lado Oscuro después de todo? No, no era posible, no sentía maldad en la energía que le atravesaba, dándole fuerzas. Le pareció una eternidad, cayendo entre la negrura y de repente, dio contra el frío suelo tras unos segundos de ingravidez a pocos centímetros. Sus pulmones se llenaron de aire y donde antes solo había silencio, ahora resonaba la tos de alguien. Tirado en el suelo, Ben tardó tiempo en entender que era su tos, su cuerpo intentaba volver a funcionar. Tenía la boca seca, llena de polvo, luchando por respirar se puso de rodillas, pegando su cara a la fría roca mientras la tos se hacía más suave y tras un par de profundas bocanadas tratando de acallar el sonido de los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos, se incorporó, mirando a su alrededor.

La sala del trono estaba exactamente igual, los cadáveres seguían en la misma posición y el lugar seguía siendo igual de amenazante, pero las figuras hechas de Fuerza ya no estaban—¿Tío Luke? ¿abuelo? —alzó un poco más la voz-- ¿Maestro Yoda? ¿alguien? —. Ben se puso de pie con trabajo y caminó en círculos, tratando de saber que era lo que había pasado hasta que la verdad le golpeó como un mazo.

“Tu madre deseaba estar aquí, lo deseaba más que nada, pero te ha hecho un regalo, un regalo a la altura de lo que has hecho.”

Sintió el sabor de la sangre en sus labios, el dolor de su cuerpo, la pesadez de sus hombros, el frío aire de Exegol y supo que estaba vivo. Vivo, gracias a su madre.

Ben se acercó a uno de los cultistas medio aplastados y recogió su túnica para ponérsela, ya que su camiseta había desaparecido. Su mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas, intentando entender cómo había pasado todo aquello, cuánto tiempo había pasado y lo más importante… ¿dónde estaba Rey? Tras colocarse la túnica y anudarla a su cintura para que no arrastrara, ignoró el dolor que atenazaba su cuerpo y emprendió su camino fuera del templo, pasando entre las ruinas de los contenedores del cuerpo de Snoke, apartando cadáveres de cultistas para escalar entre ellos y abrirse paso. Porque lo sentía, sentía que al final de toda esa oscuridad le esperaba una luz. Podía verla, tenue y lejana y se preguntó si ella podría verle a él. 

Escaló por el último obstáculo hasta subirse en la plataforma que le llevaba fuera y al salir del templo, un paraje casi irreal le dio la bienvenida, todo estaba lleno de destructores derribados y si había supervivientes, Ben no podía verlos.

Cerca del templo estaba el caza TIE que había usado para ir en el auxilio de Rey, aunque sentía el cuerpo dolorido y entumecido logró subirse a la nave, ponerla en marcha pilotándola para salir del planeta. Una vez en órbita se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba mucho combustible, lo suficiente para quizá un salto y después de todo, no sabía dónde estaba Rey, así que decidió poner rumbo a un sistema cercano y desde ahí ver qué podía hacer.

Había fijado las coordenadas cuando su cuerpo comenzó a no responderle y se desmayó, agotado por el esfuerzo que había hecho. Su último pensamiento antes de desvanecerse de la consciencia fue para Rey.


	2. La huida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn se da cuenta de que alguien tiene que hacer algo, y va a tener que ser él.

Finn sabía que Rey había vuelto muerta de Exegol. No muerta de verdad, claro, ella respiraba, se movía y sonreía. Muerta en su corazón. Y lo sabía porque solo había que mirarle a los ojos, ella bromeaba, ayudaba a los demás, pero cuando se quedaba sola… Levantaba la mirada al cielo, como si estuviera esperando algo o buscando algo. 

Rey había intentado ocultarlo tanto como pudo y Finn no dijo nada sobre la camisa negra que había traído de Exegol. Fingía que no veía como Rey se abrazaba a esa camisa por las noches, mientras miraba las estrellas.

Aquello era terriblemente doloroso, aún más desde que él comprendió que no podía hacer nada por aliviarla, comprendió a base de mirar esos ojos muertos que era como si le hubieran quitado media parte del cuerpo, y ahora Rey estaba tratando de entender como iba a hacer su día a día. Finn no podía imaginar como era tenerlo todo, sentirse completo y después simplemente perderlo de un plumazo: sin despedidas, sin segundas oportunidades. Ido, en cuestión de segundos.

Por eso protegía a Rey cuando sabía que tenía entre sus brazos la camiseta de Kylo Ren. Evitaba que nadie se acercara. Queria darle, dentro de sus posibilidades, unas horas de paz en las que ella pudiera dejar salir lo que sentía sin público que la estuviera juzgando. ¿Cómo iba a quedar de cara a la galería que la última Jedi, la esperanza de la galaxia, entrenada por los mismísimos Luke Skywalker y Leia Organa estuviera llorando la muerte del malvado Kylo Ren?

“Ren”, pensó Finn, “Ren la salvó, ella estaba muerta, y él entregó su vida por salvarla”. Debía reconocerlo, debía aceptarlo, Rey nunca sería suya, Rey siempre recordaría a Ren y puede que nunca superase lo que pasó entre ellos dos. Pero Finn estaba dispuesto a intentar ayudar en todo lo que pudiera.

Había dejado que Rey se alejara unos días, seguía con ellos sobre el papel, pero naturalmente se mantenía más apartada que de costumbre. Finn sentía que ya era el momento de hablar con ella.

Por eso cuando todo el mundo se fue a dormir, aún demasiado ebrios después de varios días de festejos, se acercó donde Rey descansaba, tocando suavemente antes de entrar en el cubículo prefabricado que constituía su “casa”. Aún quedaba mucho por hacer, y un nuevo Senado se estaba agrupando en Coruscant ya que Hosnian Prime había sido destruido, la resistencia, la rebelión, aún tenía mucho que hacer y pocas comodidades.

Rey escondió rápidamente la camiseta de Kylo Ren y Finn hizo como que no se dio cuenta cuando ella cogió torpemente uno de los textos Jedis abierto de cualquier manera sobre la cama. —Pasa, pasa— sonrió Rey, – no te esperaba a estas horas, Finn, pensaba que estarías con Poe, ayudándole a encontrar el nuevo enfoque a la Resistencia.

Oh si, Poe había sido un auténtico grano en el culo. Finn no le envidiaba la labor que tenía por delante y desde luego iba a ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera. Pero su amigo era un hombre de guerra, nacido en tensión, hallaba su lugar en el calor de la batalla y ahora que había acabado estaba comenzando a tomar conciencia de todo lo que iba a pasar a partir de ese momento. Poe estaba irascible, amargado y había descubierto que ser soldado en tiempos de paz era más difícil de lo que él hubiera pensado.

Finn sonrió también y se acercó a ella, sentándose en una silla que acercó a la cama, — no te preocupes por Poe, ya se nos ocurrirá algo con él. Tu deberías descansar—le regañó—, lo que ha ocurrido en Exegol debe haberte dejado absolutamente agotada y no te veo más que trabajar, eso no está bien.

Rey asintió y sonrió, pasando distraídamente las manos por las páginas del libro, en realidad no lo estaba leyendo, Rey estaba más allá, perdida en sus pensamientos.

“Oh, ahí está” pensó Finn “ojos muertos, sonrisa que no llega a calentarlos. Maldito seas Ren, ¿Por qué tuviste que morir y hacerle esto?” Era el momento, sabía que no iba a ser una conversación fácil, nada que involucrara a Kylo Ren era fácil con Rey. Finn se tomó unos segundos para intentar enfocar las cosas de la mejor manera, pero él no era el mejor con las palabras, Rose sabía como hablar al corazón de las personas pero él no.—Rey, necesito hablar contigo y necesito que me escuches—le hizo mirarle, alzando suavemente su cabeza, apartando la vista de la joven de los textos Jedis—Kylo Ren… 

— No le llames así—cortó Rey, seria.—Su nombre es... Era… Ben Solo--. La joven se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentada y dejó el libro sobre un estante, dándole la espalda—si has venido a hablar de él y a decirme lo genial que es que esté muerto, puedes marcharte, Finn.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio y finalmente Finn se levantó, yendo a la cabecera de la cama de Rey y sacó la camisa de Kylo Ren, ofreciéndosela. Rey por un momento puso un gesto verdaderamente hostil, cuando se trataba de Ben, no era una persona razonable y le arrebató la camiseta negra de entre sus manos. No dijo nada, pero Finn sabía que debía continuar, ella debía entender que ahí tenía a gente en la que podía confiar aunque fueran torpes con las palabras. —Kylo Ren… quiero decir, Ben Solo dio su vida por ti en aquel lugar, hizo algo que nunca podría haber hecho yo, —admitió Finn. — Estoy celoso y le odio hasta la nausea porque no se merece que sientas lo que sientes por él. Fue cruel y egocentrico al hacerte esto—. Finn se acercó a ella y acarició su rostro.

Pero Rey le pegó un manotazo, apartando su mano y por primera vez se le encaró, mirándole con un gesto que Finn pensó que nunca le dedicaría a él, su amigo. Tal y como se temía, había abierto el cajón donde Rey había guardado su dolor ya que no tenía contra quien dirigir su ira. Y desde luego, iba a recibirla toda de pleno.

Le apuntó con un dedo acusador—No vuelvas a hablar de él, no vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre, no vuelvas a tocar su camiseta—advirtió siseando entre dientes—, no vuelvas a llamarle cruel ni egocéntrico, no eres el mejor ejemplo, Finn. Crees que eres un héroe pero no lo eres, ibas a abandonar a la flota rebelde, tu familia, a tu mejor amigo Poe, con tal de llevar un transmisor lejos de allí para “salvarme”, todo lo que has hecho, no lo has hecho porque creyeras en la misión de la resistencia, lo hiciste siempre que repercutió en tu propio beneficio.

“Auch” pensó Finn “Eso duele”. No estaba de acuerdo con esa visión, después de todo él siempre lo había hecho por ella, pero no era el momento de sacar ese tema, Rey necesitaba sacar todo lo que sentía fuera, o de lo contrario, esa herida nunca sanaría. – Siempre me sigues aullando mi nombre, siempre sientes que tienes que defenderme o rescatarme, pero tengo una noticia que darte, Finn: Puedo rescatarme sola, no necesito un protector—, continuó ella mientras caminaba en torno a él.— Crees que me conoces pero no me conoces y la única persona que sabía cómo era mi corazón se ha deshecho en el aire, ha desaparecido y yo solo tengo esto—dijo esgrimiendo la camiseta negra frente a la cara de Finn—Él nunca tuvo nada, él siempre fue manejado por unos y por otros hasta que dejaba de serles útil… Tu no sabes… No sabes nada de él…

Rey perdió la voz mientras comenzaba a llorar y apretó la camiseta negra contra su pecho. Era absolutamente incapaz de seguir, el dolor de la pérdida volvió a golpearla con crudeza, había repasado mentalmente mil veces aquellos preciosos segundos. En ese momento ella no lo sabía, pero Ben la miraba como si fuera lo único que importaba en el cosmos, Ben estaba tratando de memorizar su rostro, sabía que iba a morir y trataba de grabarse a fuego cada detalle en el menor tiempo posible. Y ella… no lo hizo.

Se resistía a pensar que en un futuro a penas recordaría como eran sus ojos, o los pliegues que hacía su boca al sonreir. Ben se había ido y no era justo. Se sentía furiosa, desesperanzada e incapaz de afrontar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. La rebelión y la galaxia habían ganado pero ella había perdido. 

Finn dejó que ella hablara y finalmente se acercó para rodearla con sus brazos, admitiendo que Rey golpeara su pecho e intentara apartarle hasta que se rindió ante sus caricias. “De verdad te odio, Ren”, pensó de nuevo Finn pero no dijo nada. 

No supo cuanto rato pasaron así, pero Rey le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de separarse y secarse las lágrimas—, lo siento—, murmuró en voz baja—, no creo que seas un egocéntrico… siento mucho cada una de las cosas que he dicho, Finn.

Este alzó una ceja y asintió—, solo te lo permito porque eres mi amiga y necesitabas esto, no te acostumbres— bromeó. Finn acarició los hombros de Rey y le sonrió con confianza—somos tus amigos, te vamos a entender siempre, debes confiar más en nosotros, no se si los demás lo han notado, pero a mi me tienes muy preocupado y me gustaría saber como puedo ayudar. Entiendo que no es algo sencillo, así que aunque sea una locura, pide lo que necesites—.

Rey miró la camiseta negra de Ben y volvió a dejarla sobre su cama con cuidado—, no estoy preparada para ser el último Jedi de la galaxia—admitió mirando a su amigo.— No estoy lista, Finn. Ahora mismo nisiquiera se que hacer, sólo quiero irme a un lugar lejos de aquí a intentar hallar la paz que soy incapaz de hallar aquí.

Finn alzó una ceja. Resultaba que con eso si podía ayudar, aunque los despegues no estaban autorizados, él era el comandante junto con Poe, y si Rey quería despegar, él desde luego que iba a dejar que se marchara y que fuera donde necesitaba. Finn sabía que si la retenía en ese momento, la perdería para siempre. Rey necesitaba su espacio, necesitaba llorar, dormirse y despertar de nuevo como el último Jedi de la galaxia. Pero hasta que ese momento llegara, hasta que Rey aceptara que había perdido la mitad de su ser, no tenía ningún sentido mantenerla allí, rodeada de personas felices que no entendían lo que le estaba sucediendo. 

– Resulta que con eso si puedo ayudar—la voz de Finn salió firme e hizo que Rey le mirara extrañada. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, él le tapó la boca y le hizo mirarla, —coge lo que necesites, ve donde están las naves dentro de dos horas.

No dejó que Rey le replicara y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar se marchó de la habitación. Mientras caminaba por la base selvática, Finn sopesó todo lo que había pasado y en realidad había dolido mucho menos de lo que esperaba ¿quizá ya se había acostumbrado a que Rey y él no iban a acabar juntos? En cualquier caso, iba a ayudarla, como amigo suyo. Se había pasado gran parte de su amistad persiguiéndola, allá donde fuera Rey, iba él. ¡Y que cosas tenía el destino! Ahora iba a dejar que se marchara. Ella tenía razón con su manera de comportarse, desde luego él mismo no habría elegido unas palabras tan hirientes para darse un tirón de orejas, pero debía hacer autocrítica y cada una de las cosas que había dicho eran reales.

Sabía que Poe nunca autorizaría que Rey abandonara el planeta, así que fue hacia la zona que hacía las veces de hangar y repostó una lanzadera, asegurándose de que Rey tenía dinero, comida y material de supervivencia necesario para ir allá donde necesitase. 

—¿Huyendo otra vez?—preguntó la voz de Rose Tico tras él.

Finn se dio la vuelta y una breve imagen sobre su primer encuentro le vino a la memoria. Rose había cambiado mucho, era más segura de si misma, y tras haber ascendido tenía subordinados que la adoraban. Leia tenía buen ojo para las personas, Finn no podía estar más de acuerdo en que Rose era una persona que tenía mucha empatía y que creaba un ambiente de trabajo realmente positivo y cálido. Era pura e inocente y Finn deseaba con toda su alma poder sentir algo por ella a parte de una tremenda amistad, era la mujer perfecta. Pero no lo sentía.

— Esta vez no te voy a detener, ya eres mayorcito para saber lo que haces—en su voz había bastante decepción, pero eso solo hizo que Finn estallara en carcajadas. —¿Oh? ¿Ahora es divertido? —, preguntó Rose.

— Para nada—sonrió Finn—es que siempre me pillas metiendo la pata, Rose— respondió.

— Así que metiendo la pata, vale, es algo que estoy dispuesta a creerme—, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, esperando una explicación.

Finn señaló la lanzadera— no es para mi—, aclaró.— Es para Rey.

Ahora fue el turno de Rose de comenzar a reírse y negó— de verdad Finn, eres de lo que no hay…—, murmuró acercándose a él. — ¿Para Rey?

—Para Rey— aseguró—, pero Poe no debe saberlo, ella necesita un tiempo a solas. Lejos de nosotros. Necesita un tiempo para asimilar lo que ha sucedido, Rose. A ti y a mi nos gusta esto, esta es nuestra familia, ¿Pero Rey? Ha perdido a Luke Skywalker y a Leia, sus mentores, Jedis como ella que la entendían a un nivel que nosotros no podemos, no tenemos ese poder.

Rose negó, no hacía falta que Finn le enseñara ahora como funcionaba la empatía, también se había dado cuenta del comportamiento errático de Rey pero nunca había tenido el valor para acercarse a ella y hablar, después de todo no se conocían mucho. Desde que perdió a su hermana, Rose sintió que aquel no era su lugar e imaginaba que perder a sus dos mentores hacía que Rey sintiera de la misma manera. Aunque una parte de ella le gustaría ir a ver a Rey y decirle que ellos, la resistencia, eran su familia, que no estaba sola. —Nosotros podemos ser su familia—, dijo mirando a Finn.

—Si, y por eso debemos dejarla ir, cuando esté preparada, volverá—, dijo acariciando los hombros de Rose—, pero ya sabes como es Poe. Esta bajo mucha presión y no lo entendería. No se le da bien captar las sutilezas y lo sabes.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreir, Finn tenía toda la razón del mundo. — Está bien, yo le distraeré si viene cerca de esta zona— Rose comenzó a alejarse pero se detuvo un segundo, mirando a Finn—, di a Rey que ahora debe cuidar de si misma, que no se preocupe por la galaxia, nosotros la mantendremos a salvo hasta que ella esté preparada.

¡Como había cambiado Rose! Finn no podía estar mas de acuerdo con aquellas palabras y simplemente le hizo un gesto para que se marchara antes de que llamaran la atención. 

Un buen rato después, a la hora acordada, Rey apareció en el hangar sola, con un par de macutos y una mirada de decisión en el rostro. Sin decir nada, Finn ayudó a Rey a cargarlo todo y se apartó de la rampa de embarque de la lanzadera para dejar que se cerrara— ¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo? —, preguntó Rey, le dedicó una mirada llena de cariño, sabiendo que por fin él la entendía.

Finn grabó la figura de Rey a fuego en su mente y negó despreocupadamente, aunque su corazón se negaba a dejarla, en ese momento estaba diciéndole adiós de verdad, sabiendo que cuando ella volviera, ya no habría oportunidad de nada entre ellos, si es que alguna vez la hubo. — Vuelve sana y salva— respondió, — Rose me ha pedido que te diga que nosotros también somos tu familia, pero que no debes preocuparte por nada, nosotros cuidaremos de la galaxia mientras tu descansas. Lo mereces Rey, mereces ser feliz.

Rey sonrió suavemente y asintió, apretando el botón que cerraba la lanzadera, tras perder de vista a Finn, una vez que la rampa estuvo cerrada, ella se acomodó a los mandos y despegó, poniendo rumbo a Tatooine. Si quería cerrar heridas, debía comenzar por allí.

Se acomodó en el sillón del piloto para saltar a la velocidad de la luz y justo cuando apretó el botón de la hipervelocidad pudo sentirlo. Un estremecimiento en la Fuerza acompañado de una sola palabra:

“Rey”


	3. General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe es un héroe para la galaxia, pero incluso los héroes tienen debilidades. Tras dejar escapar a Rey, Finn debe decidir lo que es más importante para él.

“…Debido a las restricciones causadas por la destrucción de las rutas de comercio gracias a la Orden Final, se deberían establecer cuanto antes nuevos cursos que hagan que el comercio en la galaxia se reactive… se… se reactive” pensó para si mismo Poe mientras repasaba una y otra vez el texto que tenía delante, se lo había escrito Larma D´Acy, intentando usar un lenguaje llano pero contundente que ayudara a que se le tomara en serio. De verdad que apreciaba el esfuerzo de D´Acy, pero no estaba hecho para dar discursos.

Respiró hondo mientras se miraba al espejo y necesitó apoyarse en la encimera, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido. Nunca habría imaginado que acabaría dando discursos, Zorii se moriría de risa si lo supiera. 

Su cuerpo aún estaba en tensión, después de tantos años de guerra, después de aquella batalla final, era incapaz de relajarse. No le gustaba estar mucho tiempo solo y odiaba las noches, cuando cerraba los ojos volvía a estar en su Ala-X viendo como derribaban a sus amigos, casi podía sentir la adrenalina volviendo a su cuerpo al simplemente pensar en aquello. Recordó el cielo tachonado de destructores imperiales, cada uno con un cañón capaz de destruir un planeta y su visión se volvió borrosa. Al igual que en ese momento Poe sintió que le faltaba el aire en los pulmones y luchó por respirar, pero la angustia le oprimía el pecho como una losa. 

De repente no estaba en su cubículo, estaba en el Ala-X viendo como uno de sus amigos era derribado, todos gritaban por la radio.

– ¡¡Hay demasiados!!  
– ¡¡No podemos con ellos!!  
– ¡¿Poe qué hacemos ahora?!  
– ¡¿Poe?! –, las voces se mezclaban en su cabeza mientras intentaba hallar una salida a la situación. Necesitaba silencio, solo así podría intentar hallar una solución, pero no podía pensar.  
– ¡¿Poe?! –, gritó la voz de Finn a través del transmisor.  
– Nos ha abandonado –, dijo la voz de Rose como respuesta.  
“Basta” pensó Poe sujetándose el casco. “Silencio, todos. Basta… Yo no pedí esto, no estoy preparado, no sé qué hacer” La cacofonía de voces iba aumentando de tono hasta que Poe no pudo más. 

De repente se hizo el silencio y se atrevió a levantar la cabeza, Finn estaba a unos pasos, tirado en el suelo. No se cuestionó el cambio de escenario, no se cuestionó el silencio que envolvía la escena ni la negrura que le impedía vislumbrar nada.

–¡¡Un médico!!- gritó mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de su amigo, acribillado a disparos de blaster y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. Joder, no… Finn no. – Aguanta, aguanta solo un poco Finn… hay tanto que tengo que decirte… aguanta…

El cuerpo de Finn se sacudió en un espasmo antinatural y su cabeza giró hacia Poe, sujetándole, clavando sus uñas para evitar que el piloto se echara atrás y le encaró de manera macabra, con sangre escurriéndose de su boca. – Nos llevaste a la muerte–, dijo aquel cadáver. 

Con un grito Poe intentó separarse de él, un ruido agudo y horroroso comenzó a subir de tono en sus oídos y tardó en darse cuenta de que era su propio grito desesperado. – ¡¡BASTA!! –. Aquello se escuchó en todo el campamento y Rose, que estaba a pocos pasos de él, observando con horror como Poe estaba totalmente sumido en aquella ilusión, se alejó un poco, dejándole respirar. 

El cadáver había desaparecido, ya no escuchaba ni gritos ni disparos, solo el habitual ajetreo en la base. Poe miró el cubículo, no estaba en su Ala-X, no estaba de nuevo en Exegol. Necesitó repetírselo un par de veces para convencer al lado más visceral de su mente. Empapado en sudor se sentó en el suelo, poniendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas y al ver eso, Rose se acercó acariciándole la espalda con delicadeza. Al principio la joven no dijo nada, dándole su espacio. – ¿Quieres hablar? –, dijo con voz dulce. 

Rose sabía lo que estaba pasando, había visto a muchos soldados sufrir de aquella manera en los últimos días, pero era aún más complicado de ver en un amigo, más aún si no había manera de tratar lo que estaba dentro de su propia cabeza.

Poe respiró hondo y miró a los ojos de Rose, ella siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas para todos y agradeció mil veces ser amigo suyo. – Pensé que os había fallado a todos, que todos estabais muertos por mi culpa–. Decirlo fue más sencillo de lo que pensaba, y a cada palabra que soltaba, se iba encontrando mejor.

Ella se sentó a su lado en el suelo y respiró hondo, – es verdad que lo de Exegol ha sido lo más estresante que hemos hecho nunca, yo también llegué a pensar que no había esperanza– dijo Rose. – Pero cuando todo parecía perdido ocurrió algo increíble, algo que hizo que todo lo demás valiera la pena: Toda la galaxia vino en nuestro auxilio. Por primera vez, todos dejaron a un lado sus rencillas personales y creyeron en nosotros, en ti, general Dameron– sonrió acariciándole los hombros. –Se que es difícil pensar en ello porque ahora eres como Leia y ves más a quien ya no está que a los que lograron salir con vida de aquello… Mi hermana, Sally, y otros tantos pilotos que nunca lo celebrarán con sus familias… Pero hay que avanzar–.

Poe sonrió apoyando su cabeza contra la de ella, –tu deberías ser general y no yo. Tienes un don extraordinario con las personas, Rose. Yo no sé cómo hacer esto, no sé cómo hablar a la gente para reconfortarlos, solo se subirme a una nave y reventar lo que se me ponga por delante–. Poe se sentía verdaderamente inútil en aquella situación, había intentado huir de sus responsabilidades todo lo que había podido pero su gente le necesitaba, debía sobreponerse.

La sonrisa de ella fue sincera y le dio un codazo, – puedo enseñarte y poco a poco hallarás la paz que necesitas, ya verás, solo han pasado cinco días, aún estamos intentando saber si hay supervivientes de la Orden Final, hemos ganado, pero seguimos en tensión porque sabemos que solo hacen falta un puñado de locos para volver a montar toda la maquinaria de guerra–, le revolvió el cabello y tras unos segundos le ayudó a levantarse. – Parece que en este campamento todo el mundo cree que tiene que resolver sus cosas solo, pero estamos aquí y podemos ayudar– dijo alzando una ceja, – así que si sientes que esto está comenzando a pasarte otra vez, llámanos a Finn o a mí y estaremos contigo, escuchándote y ayudándote en lo que podamos.

No sabía cómo sentirse tras aquellas palabras tan francas de su amiga, sobre todo porque al escuchar el nombre de Finn siempre le daba un vuelco el corazón. Intentaba disimular ligoteando con Zorii o con otras mujeres, pero desde que vio a Finn sano y salvo en Takodana no pudo evitar admitir que había algo en él que era más que un interés de amistad. Pero él… solo tenía ojos y corazón para Rey y aquello había hecho que ese sentimiento, a priori hermoso, fuera haciendo un callo que no sabía cómo iba a quitarse.

Recogió los papeles del discurso y Rose le ayudó a colocar la silla que había tirado en medio de su alucinación. Durante unos minutos Poe fingió que leía los papeles que tenía en la mano y finalmente respiró hondo, – De verdad, me sabe fatal por D´Acy, pero soy incapaz de leer esto sin dormirme. Creo que voy a delegar los discursos en otra persona más capaz que yo–, dijo mirando a Rose.

Ella comenzó a reírse, – no soy más capaz que tú, pero si quieres, te ayudaré encantada, veamos qué tenemos aquí–. Rose comenzó a leerse el discurso de tres páginas y frunció adorablemente la nariz, igual que siempre hacía cuando se concentraba. 

En ese momento Kaydel entró en el habitáculo de Poe, agitada, seguida de BB8 que parecía tener la misma urgencia que ella – Poe, una lanzadera ha despegado sin permiso–, dijo agitada y salió fuera, donde toda la base estaba en alerta ante ese despegue no autorizado.

– Mierda, ¿Algún desertor? –. BB8 le contestó escuetamente y salió rodando de allí a toda prisa.  
– Es como dice BB8, podría ser un espía. La lanzadera ha despegado antes de la reunión con el Nuevo Senado, puede que intenten llevar información. Derribamos todos los destructores, pero no sabemos si quedaban otras naves en Exegol–, dijo Kaydel.  
– Esperemos que no–, murmuró Poe apartando a Rose suavemente para salir y dar las órdenes pertinentes, pero esta le detuvo, sujetándole de la manga, muy seria. –¿Qué haces, Rose? –.  
– Lo correcto–, respondió seria.  
– ¿Lo correcto? –, preguntó Poe con un tono más que palpable de incredulidad, tono que el propio BB8 acompañó con sus propios pitidos.  
– Es Rey–, explicó Rose, – por favor, confía en mi. Finn preparó la lanzadera para ayudarla a marcharse, necesita…

Poe no le dejó terminar la frase. Claro, Finn y Rey, siempre juntos, siempre con secretitos. Él era el maldito general de la flota de la resistencia y su mejor amigo estaba haciendo cosas a sus espaldas, todo por una mujer. Rey era el último Jedi, pero no era intocable y debía acatar las mismas normas que todos en su base.

Se deshizo de Rose y caminó hecho una furia, adelantando a BB8 también, yendo en busca de Finn. Se sentía dolorido, traicionado, no entendía por qué después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, Finn siempre iba por libre. 

Finn por su parte sabía que iba a cobrar desde el momento en el que vio el gesto iracundo de Poe dirigiéndose hacia él. Tal y como esperaba, no lo pensó, se acercó y le pegó un puñetazo, tirándole al suelo. 

Poe observó a su amigo en el suelo, sujetándose la mandíbula y mirándole con un gesto de “lo sé”. Aquello volvió a sacarle de sus casillas y le hizo levantar solo para volverle a dar otro puñetazo que le tirara al suelo, lleno de frustración. Se había dejado el culo por proteger la galaxia, por protegerle ¿Y Finn se lo agradecía de aquella manera?, pensaba darle de leches hasta desquitarse.

Poe no podía permitirse aquel arranque de ira, pero en ese momento dejó de importarle todo. Todos los pilotos del hangar se quedaron quietos al ver a Poe tan fuera de sí. Lentamente Finn se puso de pie y miró a su amigo, pasándose una mano por la mandíbula–, buen derechazo–, comentó simplemente.

– Te mereces otro igual de grande, gilipollas–, espetó Poe y miró a su alrededor– todos calmaditos, falsa alarma, el despegue estaba autorizado por mi– mintió mirando a su amigo de nuevo.

Rose se acercó y se puso entre medias por si acaso era necesario sujetarles. – ¡Esto es ridículo!, os estáis comportando como críos–, tiró de ambos generales hasta un puesto de guardia donde pudieran hablar tranquilamente lejos de miradas indiscretas. – Vosotros, tenéis mucho de lo que hablar y ya es hora de que lo hagáis, habéis dado un espectáculo bochornoso. – Poe bufó ante su reprimenda, – sobre todo tu, Poe–, aclaró Rose– es intolerable que el general que Leia dejó designado antes de morir se comporte de esta manera, ella esperaría más de ti.

Este dio una patada a una papelera y gruñó – ¡yo no he pedido nada de esto! –, espetó mirándolos– ¿alguno quiere ser general? ¿eh? Le cedo el puesto encantado. ¿no? Entonces escuchad: Lo único que pido es que la gente obedezca mis ordenes y si yo he dicho que nada de despegues es nada de despegues.

Finn respiró hondo y apoyó ambas manos en las caderas–, Poe, si no hubiera dejado que ella se marchara, la habríamos perdido para siempre. No lo he hecho por poner a prueba tu autoridad, lo he hecho porque sabía que no comprenderías sus razones–.

–¿Sus razones? –, insistió Poe, mirando a Rose también.  
Ella respiró hondo, intentando hallar las palabras que llegaran a Poe. – Escúchame bien, nosotros hemos ganado, pero Rey ha perdido: ha perdido a sus maestros, ha perdido su anterior vida… ha perdido a la única persona que le comprendía…  
– ¡Oh! –, levantó las manos ofendido, – ¿ya no os contáis secretitos? –, preguntó señalando a Finn.  
– Rey no me ve de esa manera, ¡por Dios Poe! ¡Pon algo de tu parte! –.  
Ambos hombres iban a enzarzarse en una discusión cuando Rose alzó la voz, – Era Kylo Ren ¿podemos pasar página y centrarnos en lo que de verdad importa?

Finn miró extrañado a Rose ¿Cómo podía saber sobre el vínculo entre Rey y Ren? ¿Rey le había hablado alguna vez de aquello? Desde luego sabía que las chicas habían compartido algún momento juntas durante el entrenamiento con Leia, pero ninguna lo había mencionado. Por su parte aquella noticia fue como un jarro de agua fría para Poe que dejó caer los brazos, cansado de estar en tensión, sentándose en un simple taburete mientras respiraba hondo. –¿Me estás diciendo que se estuvo liando con el hombre que destruyó el sistema Hosnian y a todo el senado? –, alzó la mirada. – ¿Sabéis qué? Que haga lo que quiera, yo ya no puedo decir nada más y se ve que soy el único que ve la locura implícita en todo esto.

Verle así de derrotado hizo que Finn sintiera algo removerse en su interior y acarició el cabello del antiguo piloto. – Todo irá bien, Poe–, dijo con confianza e hizo un gesto a Rose, – anda márchate, ya me encargo yo, te prometo que no vamos a pegarnos de puñetazos– bromeó.

– Habría que verlo– dijo Rose sonriendo, pero decidió darles un voto de confianza, dejándoles a solas.

Al quedarse solos se hizo el silencio entre ambos y Poe decidió que era el momento de ser honesto, – Tengo pesadillas incluso cuando estoy despierto, aún estoy en Exegol, viendo como todos mueren. Y tú también mueres, nadie viene a ayudarnos–. Finn alzó la mirada y le prestó atención, pero no le interrumpió, – en ese momento… estoy de nuevo allí, me siento como me sentía allí. Pensar que Rey va y viene cuando le sale de las narices y que tú se lo permitas me pone enfermo. Estamos en esta guerra por culpa de los Sith y de los Jedi y ella debería responsabilizarse de las cosas que han pasado. Leia lo hizo. Sin embargo, tú la proteges y la escusas, siempre os andáis con secretitos y no sabéis lo duro que es… estar frente a vosotros– murmuró Poe mirando a su amigo. – No tienes ni idea, Finn.

Este sonrió y se arrodilló a su lado, – no soy tan imbécil como piensas, sé bien lo que me quieres decir–.

Poe sonrió un poco, dudando plenamente de la capacidad de Finn para darse cuenta de algo, pero ambos se abrazaron y dejaron pasar el tiempo. Se dejó envolver por la calidez del abrazo de su amigo y buscó consuelo en escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Finn se lo permitió, consciente de que necesitaba sacar de su cabeza todo el estrés acumulado.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así hasta que el abrazo acabó y ambos se miraron a los ojos, como si fuera la primera vez que se veían de verdad.


	4. El Templo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben descubre que su camino hacia Rey no va a ser tan sencillo como pensaba, la Fuerza le guiará por un camino de redención que le llevará a salvarse a si mismo.

Al escuchar la sirena del despertador, Ben se removió. Le dolía todo el cuerpo como si se hubiera quedado dormido mientras trabajaba. Trató de recordar que había estado haciendo pero su cabeza le dolía horriblemente como si se hubiera dado un golpe, ¿el asalto a Mustafá?, recordaba tener el mapa estelar abierto sobre la mesa de trabajo y a su lado los informes sobre...

– Rey...– Ben abrió los ojos bruscamente, impulsado por un chute de adrenalina y se encontró dentro de la cabina de piloto del caza, las sirenas que escuchaba no eran del despertador: su nave tenía todos los sistemas de alerta emitiendo horribles pitidos. Los niveles eran críticos y podía estallar en cualquier momento al haber una fisura en el motor. 

Masculló varias maldiciones, quitándose el arnés, tratando de reunir las fuerzas suficientes para abrir la capsula del TIE y se arrastró fuera tras coger la mochila de supervivencia y un blaster. Había encallado en una playa, podía escuchar el ruido del mar al otro lado del caza. Tras unos segundos de descanso, Ben se puso de pie y se alejó cuanto pudo por seguridad.

Solo al estar a salvo se permitió sentarse en la arena y mirar a su alrededor, tratando de reconocer algo del planeta. La costa daba paso a un bosque frondoso y no se divisaba civilización, pero con árboles tan grandes, Ben no podía asegurar que no estuviera habitado, estaba claro que algo había salido mal tras desmayarse y había acabado lejos de donde quería. A juzgar por lo que veía era un lugar con un clima suave, no sentía frío, pero tampoco calor, eso jugaría en su favor a la hora de sobrevivir hasta hallar una manera de encontrar a Rey.

Lo primero era buscar refugio y algo de comer, así que se sujetó el blaster a la pierna, se puso la mochila de supervivencia a la espalda y siguió la línea de costa hasta una entrada al bosque que no parecía natural. Ben se detuvo frente a una enorme escalinata de piedra que parecía abandonada desde hacía siglos y trató de divisar algo entre los árboles, pero le fue imposible.

Estaba derruida y seguirla al interior del bosque seguramente le llevaría un buen rato ya que debía superar enormes monolitos caídos, que parecía que flanqueaban el paso y sitios donde las raíces de los árboles habían levantado las enormes losas del suelo. Ben decidió que debía confiar en lo que su instinto le decía. Comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del bosque, aguzando sus sentidos para intentar encontrar algo que poder comer o algún animal pequeño que abatir.

El bosque era muy diferente a donde se había criado Ben en los últimos años, por primera vez pasaba tiempo en un planeta lleno de vida, se sentía rodeado de la Fuerza como hacía tiempo que no se sentía y sorprendentemente, comenzó a disfrutar de aquello. Caminó durante gran parte de la tarde, cazando, buscando bayas y agua y finalmente acampó cuando la luz del sol comenzó a marcharse.

La noche era realmente amable así que por precaución se apartó del camino y acampó cerca de un árbol que le diera cobijo. Mientras hacía fuego de la manera más rudimentaria posible se preguntó cómo es que había podido vivir con tantas comodidades y haber olvidado lo básico. Pero lo más importante, se preguntó como estaría Rey en ese momento.

Tras comer apagó el fuego y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, tratando de llegar a ella. Respiró hondamente, con sus manos sobre la tierra, siempre le había costado mucho meditar, pero por una vez esperaba que las enseñanzas de su tío Luke merecieran la pena. Trató de enfocarse en ella, dejándose llevar por los momentos que habían compartido en Ahch-To, por los breves momentos que habían compartido también en Exegol. 

Recordó cada centímetro de su piel, su mirada cuando se enfadaba, su osadía, el cabello despeinado de su moño, la sonrisa de felicidad al ver que él había ido para luchar a su lado. Recordó como habían peleado juntos en el Supremacía, confiando ciegamente el uno en el otro. Su poderosa Rey, ella sanaría la galaxia de un modo que ningún otro Jedi podría. Rodeado de vida, se sintió poderoso, en comunión con la Fuerza, como cuando había derrotado a los seis caballeros de Ren. 

En ese momento trató de alcanzarla “¿Dónde estás, Rey?”, se preguntó dejando que la Fuerza le llevara hasta ella. “Solo un poco…” pensó, “solo necesito saber que está bien, hacerle saber que estoy llegando”.

Como si poco a poco encendieran las luces de una sala, Ben pudo observar el mundo que rodeaba a Rey en ese momento. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, dejando que se acostumbraran a la potente luz del ocaso, pero cuando pudo entender dónde estaba se sorprendió gratamente. Rey había tenido un vínculo mucho más fuerte que el suyo con Luke Skywalker, era normal que visitara la granja donde se había criado en Tatooine. 

La vista del desierto al atardecer era hermosamente cautivadora, y no pudo evitar deleitarse en los espejismos que se formaban en la arena. Escuchó algo a su lado y se dio la vuelta lentamente, ahí estaba Rey.

Ben se quedó sin respiración al darse cuenta de lo mucho que la echaba de menos, una profunda necesidad sacudió su estómago, haciéndole entender que lo había hecho bien, que independientemente del regalo de su madre, había hecho lo correcto devolviéndole la vida. Los ojos de Ben se posaron en los de Rey, “Por todo lo sagrado”, pensó él “podría quedarme una eternidad mirando esos ojos”. 

Ella tiró a un lado las cosas que llevaba, como si fueran fruslerías y comenzó a correr hacia él, y Ben sintió que el corazón se le encogía, abriendo los brazos para recibirla, anhelaba tanto estrecharla contra su pecho que le dolía solo de pensarlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Rey, volvió a estar sentado en el bosque de aquel planeta.

Frustrado y quizá volviendo a sus antiguas costumbres soltó un grito de frustración y trató de concentrarse, enfadado con la Fuerza y consigo mismo, pero esta vez no funcionó, estaba demasiado nervioso e iracundo para que nada bueno saliera de ahí.

Blasfemó y se levantó dando una patada a un tronco cercano, con un gruñido de frustración. Se había distraído y en vez de transmitirle un mensaje se había permitido divagar como si fuera un chiquillo. Sin embargo, aquello tenía un lado bueno: estaba sana y salva, estaba bien y estaba en Tatooine.

Ben se miró las manos, habría dado lo que fuera en ese momento para volver a sentirla e intentó un par de veces más volver a estar en comunión con la Fuerza, necesitaba volver a verla solo una vez más y esta vez decirle que estaba bien, vivo y que iba a encontrarla. 

La Fuerza, juguetona, como siempre, se negó a llevarle con ella y Ben supo que estaba demasiado cansado para seguir desperdiciando valioso tiempo de sueño, lo intentaría al día siguiente, decidió, recostando su cuerpo contra el tronco del árbol, debía guardar fuerzas para el día siguiente. Sin embargo cuando cerró los ojos, deseó poder soñar con ella.

La mañana llegó pronto, Ben calculó que solo había dormido cuatro horas, pero eran más que suficientes, tras comer algo antes de ponerse en camino decidió volver al paseo empedrado y ver donde conducía, naturalmente si se habían molestado en hacer ese camino, por antiguo que fuera, sería porque había algo al final del todo a lo que se debía poder acceder con relativa comodidad.

Tras casi todo el día caminando, Ben vislumbró una gran estructura a lo lejos y decidió apretar el paso para llegar cuanto antes. La estructura resultó ser un templo, pero lo más importante: había un poblado. 

El lugar parecía muy rudimentario, pero había diversas razas, imaginó que un planeta así era un verdadero refugio para gente al margen de la ley, así que se echó la capucha sobre la cabeza, por si acaso y se acercó lentamente, mezclándose con la gente. 

La Fuerza era un aliado útil, si alguien daba el más mínimo gesto de alarma, él manipulaba su mente con un pequeño gesto para que siguiera con su vida. Por lo que pudo ver, era día de mercado, y la moneda no era algo que se estilara por allí así que gracias a su caza pudo intercambiar algunas piezas por una túnica mucho más discreta y algo de información. Si quería reunirse con Rey necesitaba una nave.

– Necesito un transporte–, dijo a uno de los tenderos. – ¿con quién debería hablar?  
– Ahora no hay transportes, jovencito–¸respondió el tendero tras reírse. – Se fueron todos a luchar en la gran guerra de los Sith, a ayudar a la resistencia. Ahora hay tan pocos que solo regresan una vez a la semana a proveernos de mercancía. Tendrás que esperar, pero te advierto que no eres el único que quiere subir a esos transportes, chico.

Ben respiró hondo, no había muchas opciones entonces, debía volver a la playa y ver como podía reparar el TIE. – Gracias–, respondió y su mirada se centró en el templo que se levantaba sobre el pueblo, como si estuviera protegiendo a sus habitantes. – ¿Qué planeta es este exactamente? –.

El tendero rio y señaló el cielo, – muchacho, estamos en Kef Bir.  
Al escuchar ese nombre, Ben se puso pálido. Kef Bir, la luna de Endor donde Rey y él habían peleado por última vez como enemigos. La luna donde Rey había encontrado el segundo buscarrutas sith. ¿Cuántas probabilidades había de llegar allí a la deriva? Estaba claro que la Fuerza le había guiado hasta allí, a un punto del mapa completamente diferente, era cierto. Pero qué lado le había guiado hasta allí ¿el lado luminoso… o el lado oscuro? – ¿De quién es ese templo? –.

– Fue construido por los Lasats, hace milenios–, respondió el tendero. – Hoy en día la gente lo ha tomado como una vivienda, así que cuidado al entrar–, rio con sequedad.

Ben le tendió el pago acordado por aquella información y se acercó al templo. Recordaba las enseñanzas de su tío Luke y como, antes de que hubiera Jedis, había muchas tribus que usaban la Fuerza. Si bien los Lasats no eran ni remotamente cercanos a Endor, podían haber construido templos en muchas partes de la galaxia.

Había algo que tiraba de él, lentamente y tras subir las escalinatas del templo se encontró con un espacio diáfano donde había más puestos de mercado. Los lugareños no parecían entender la trascendencia del lugar que habían ocupado como un segundo mercado a cubierto. Sin embargo, aquello no quitaba que el sitio estuviera cargado de significado. Ignorando a la gente que se movía a su alrededor, Ben paseó su mirada por los mosaicos blancos y negros, con letras en un idioma que no conocía. 

“Equilibrio.” Pensó Ben, “hablan del equilibrio”. Su mente se fue irremediablemente a Rey, ella era equilibrio, ni blanco ni negro, si no una maravillosa escala de grises, con mil matices y tonos. Trató de centrarse, no se reuniría con ella si permitía a su mente vagar, debía encontrar las piezas que necesitaba y reparar el TIE cuanto antes.

Se acercó a la zona que antaño fuera el altar y un anciano tholothiano alzó la mirada del cesto que estaba tejiendo. Como todos los de su especie tenía un brillo nacarado en la piel oscura, ojos morados y la cabeza rasurada. El anciano se le quedó mirando mientras Ben pasaba sus ojos por el mosaico que decoraba el altar principal y sonrió: – Vaya, vaya, nunca imaginé que vería a otra persona con el Don –, dijo dejando el cesto a un lado.

Ben le miró con cautela, pero se acercó, si la Fuerza le había llevado allí, quería saber con qué motivo. – ¿El Don? –, preguntó.

– Está escrito en las paredes de este templo, chico –, explicó. – El Ashla, la Fuerza, puedes llamarlo como prefieras, pero es especialmente fuerte en ti.

“No sabes hasta qué punto” pensó Ben y volvió a mirar los mosaicos. – Usted puede sentir también la Fuerza–, no lo preguntó, lo afirmó. – Necesito ayuda, tengo que encontrar un transporte.

– Buscas, chico, la manera de llegar hasta la otra mitad–, dijo el anciano mirándole y Ben simplemente asintió. – Todo ha salido como El Ashla quería.  
– Habla de “la Fuerza” pero no distingue entre Lado Luminoso y Lado Oscuro–, murmuró él. – No quiero volver a ser una marioneta de la que los hilos tiran en direcciones opuestas, ya no.  
– No hay lados, chico, no te refieres a una moneda por una de sus caras, una moneda es una moneda–. El anciano volvió a su cesto, tejiendo con manos hábiles. – Eres muy joven, aun no entiendes todo, pero lo harás, te volverás más sabio–. 

Una joven se acercó con té para ambos y el hombre hizo un gesto para que Ben se sentara a su lado–, el té de Mhia es maravilloso, lo mejor de este mercado, chico– aseguró mientras daba un sorbo y con desconfianza, Ben le imitó. Tenía que darle la razón, era reconfortante, podía sentir como calentaba su cuerpo desde dentro.

– Sabe mucho sobre cosas de las que nadie sabe nada–, comentó. – ¿Conoció a algún Jedi?  
El viejo alzó la mirada, dejando el cesto a un lado para coger el té y asintió: – Dos jedis, mujeres, tholothianas como un servidor–, dijo haciendo una elegante reverencia. – Pero eso no es relevante ahora, tenemos poco tiempo, chico.

Ben volvió a tomar un sorbo de su te–, en realidad no, necesito una nave y las naves no vienen hasta dentro de una semana–, informó amargado con aquello, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.  
– No tenemos tanto tiempo–, sonrió el hombre y vació su té, – debes ir al planeta Christophsis, en el Sistema Christoph, en el borde exterior de la galaxia ¿Sabes lo que hay ahí, chico? –, preguntó tomando una pequeña pasta del platito frente a ellos.

Tras apurar su té, Ben respiró hondo. Si, sabía lo que había en ese planeta. – Cristales Kyber–, respondió y el anciano hizo un gesto de aprobación, complacido.  
– Dado que el Imperio destruyó Jedha y la Primera Orden usó el planeta Ilum para establecer la Base Starkiller, es muy posible que Christophis sea el último reducto de la galaxia con cristales kyber naturales. – concluyó el anciano apurando su té para volver a tejer. – ¿No te terminas la galleta? No te arrepentirás, son de lo mejor de este mercado.

Ben decidió que era lo mejor, para no levantar sospechas y saboreó aquel dulce. Le gustó y junto al té, logró que su nivel de frustración bajara de manera considerable, observando tejer al tholothiano. Justo cuando iba a preguntarle algo más comenzó a escucharse un fuerte tumulto fuera, disparos y gritos, algo que conocía demasiado bien. El anciano ni siquiera levantó la mirada cuando unos soldados de asalto rojos entraron en el templo, sembrando el terror en aquella zona del mercado. – Todo ha salido como El Ashla quería–, dijo simplemente antes de que un disparo de blaster acabara con su vida ante la mirada horrorizada de Ben.

Los disparos se repitieron en torno a él, tirando los vasitos de té, irrumpiendo en aquella apacible mañana de mercado. Ben sintió que la furia se apoderaba de él y respondió a varios con su propia arma. Tomo cobertura, consciente de que no tenía como antes su sable laser y ayudándose de la fuerza tiró a varios soldados contra un banco, la lluvia de disparos fue incesante hasta que Ben alzó una mano para detener cuantos pudo, congelándolos en el aire, todos y cada uno de ellos. – ¡¡CORRED!! –, instó a los civiles que se habían visto atrapados en aquel fuego cruzado.

Los presentes no lo dudaron y corrieron hacia las salidas del templo, donde antes había un bullicioso mercado, ahora solo se escuchaba el silencio a pesar del zumbido de los disparos de blaster congelados en el aire. Ben se apartó y liberó los disparos antes de prepararse para hacer frente a todo el batallón de soldados de asalto Sith. 

Detrás de los soldados, de repente se iluminó un haz rojo y un sonido se escuchó por todo el templo como una funesta nota de lo que ahí iba a pasar, un sonido que Ben conocía demasiado bien y que hizo que se le helara la sangre. 

Los soldados se dieron la vuelta bruscamente enfrentándose a una figura menuda, encapuchada que en su mano portaba el sable laser cruciforme de Kylo Ren.


	5. Los dos soles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muy lejos de donde se encuentra Ben, Rey intenta cerrar heridas tratando de hallar su sitio en la galaxia.
> 
> Pero tendrá ayuda con una aliada muy particular (oc)

El puerto de Mos Eisley, en Tatooine, seguía siendo un lugar lleno de la peor chusma posible. Ajeno a las guerras, el sistema seguía sus propias leyes y si bien gran parte de los contrabandistas habían acudido días antes para ayudar en el asalto a Exegol, ahora todos habían recuperado todas sus rencillas personales. Nadie era amigo de nadie en Mos Eisley.

Tras pagar de manera generosa para que su lanzadera estuviera a salvo, supo que era mejor no haber traído el Halcón Milenario, necesitaba hacer aquello a su ritmo y una nave así era demasiado jugosa. 

Llevaba intranquila desde hacía un buen rato, sentía un cosquilleo en la nuca, como si hubiera alguien detrás de ella. Trató de calmarse, confundiéndose entre la gente. No era nada, se dijo, nadie podía conectar con ella de esa manera. Se adentró en el mercado, mirando a su alrededor, encontrándose de nuevo con los recuerdos de cuando vivía en Jakku. Rey volvía a sentirse pequeña en comparación a todo lo que le rodeaba, solo era un granito más en las dunas del desierto. Una cualquiera, nadie especial.

“No eres nada, vienes de la nada. Pero no para mí.” La frase de Ben resonó en su cabeza con tanta fuerza que dejó de caminar. Cada día dolía un poco menos, pero seguía sintiéndose desgarrada y una parte de ella, no quería olvidar ese dolor. Se frotó los ojos, debía despejarse y hacer lo que debía hacer. Caminó hasta un puesto cualquiera y pagó al tendero de más tras coger un poco de comida, —estoy buscando el lugar donde vivía Owen Lars— informó. — Una granja de humedades, no muy lejos de este puerto—.

El hombre, que no quería tratos con ella, le señaló despreocupadamente una tienda y la instó a marcharse de su puesto. Desconcertada, Rey se dirigió hacia la tienda. La granja donde Luke se había criado era una de sus dos paradas en Tatooine, si quería acabar pronto allí y marchar hacia Coruscant, su siguiente destino, debía ser más lista que los usureros del lugar.

La tienda era un lugar peculiar, en el interior había multitud de cachivaches, repuestos que ya no servían para nada pero que alguien los había convertido en delicadas obras de arte. Rey se maravilló con una delicada cortina hecha con cristales de motor pulidos, más adelante había pipas de todas las clases, joyería y utensilios.

Un sonido le alertó, acostumbrada a estar en tensión y con aquella sensación de que alguien la observaba, no lo pensó y golpeó con su bastón a quien se había aproximado. El sonido fue seco y una chica cayó al suelo con un quejido. — ¡Eso duele! —, se quejó.

Rey, avergonzada le ayudó a incorporarse—, oh dios, lo siento mucho, es la costumbre—, se disculpó torpemente y ayudó a la chica a sacudirse el polvo del suelo.

La joven era bastante rolliza, tenía el pelo recogido en una trenza que le llegaba hasta los glúteos, sus ojos eran oscuros y la nariz era prácticamente plana, tenía las orejas muy pequeñas y pegadas a la cabeza. Vestía como todos, en aquel lugar, anteponiendo lo práctico de su atuendo a que fuera bello. 

— Bienvenida a la tienda de C´baoth Neshme—, sonrió recuperándose, — ¿Qué ha venido a buscar? ¿una pipa para su suegro?, ¿un bonito collar para su madre? — preguntó la joven sonriente y se movió por la tienda, comenzando a enseñarle la mercancía.  
— En realidad… sí que venía buscando algo pero no regalos, lo siento—, se disculpó Rey.

La joven puso un gesto verdaderamente triste, acercándose de nuevo a Rey, — ¿Entonces que quiere una joven tan bella en un sitio como este si no es un bonito regalo hecho por C´Baoth Neshme? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? Hay que presentarse de manera debida — preguntó cogiéndole de las manos, acercándose mucho, quizá demasiado para el gusto de Rey.  
— ¿Tu eres… C´baoth Neshme? —, se atrevió a preguntar y la joven sonrió, tirando de Rey hacia el interior de la tienda. Antes de que ella pudiera entenderlo tenía un vaso de agua filtrada entre las— oh, yo soy Rey. No tiene porqué tomarse estas molestas conmigo, señorita Neshme—, respondió apurada. — De hecho, tengo un poco de prisa y…—

La joven negó y sonrió, — ¡Rey, Rey, Rey, Rey! Me gusta, es un nombre muy bonito. Mis amigos, y créeme que no tengo muchos, me llaman Nesh, y ahora tú eres mi amiga y puedes llamarme Nesh—, explicó. — ¿No tienes sed? El agua es deliciosa, ¡pruébala!  
Rey no tenía mucha opción así que probó el agua. Una parte de ella estaba comenzando a impacientarse. Nunca había sentido nada como aquello.

Rey se imaginó tirando aquel vaso de agua y usando la Fuerza para convencer al primero que pasara por delante a que le llevara a donde quería ir. La idea pasó por su mente de manera fugaz y le hizo respirar hondo, visiblemente afectada.

Ella no era así… ¿verdad? No podía afirmarlo porque cuando había hablado con Finn, una parte de ella había deseado hacerle daño de verdad. Aquello le aterrorizó más de lo que podía admitir y apretó la mano en torno al vaso de agua. — Nesh…—, se serenó, tratando de centrarse en lo que estaba pasado. Podía ver el gesto de incredulidad de la joven y sonrió torpemente—, perdona, he tenido una perdida muy grande hace poco, estoy aún recuperándome, a veces me resulta irreal haber llegado a este punto, ¿sabes? —.   
Nesh soltó el vaso y usó sus dos manos para tomar una de las manos de Rey—, oh no, no, no, no— se lamentó la joven, — siento mucho lo sucedido, puedes contármelo todo, la tienda es un gran sitio para hablar entre amigos.

Rey sonrió y trató de recuperar su mano, la Fuerza le decía que Nesh no era una mala persona, de algún modo intuía que podía confiar en ella, — Nesh, busco la granja de humedades de Owen Lars, que vivió con su sobrino, un chico llamado Luke Skywalker, hace como 30 años. También estoy buscando el lugar donde vivió un anciano llamado Ben Kenobi, un ermitaño que moraba por esta zona, en el desierto—.

Nesh se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativa, — todos saben dónde está la granja de los Lars, pero es peligroso ir y no puedo indicarte—, dijo apenada. — ¿Qué tienes que hacer allí? —.  
Rey respiró hondo armándose de paciencia y le puso delante una moneda, — necesito ir allí Nesh, ¿podrías llevarme? Si somos amigas tienes que ayudarme —, dijo mirándole a los ojos.  
Atrapada por sus propias palabras la joven jugueteó con el final de su trenza y se levantó, bueno, aquello le parecía bastante razonable, los amigos se ayudaban entre ellos, pero no por dinero, así que con un simple gesto dijo que no a la moneda, aún nerviosa. Para llegar a la granja de humedades, iban a tener que pasar por territorio de los moradores de las arenas y eso era lo que más temía.

Comenzó a deambular por la tienda, nerviosa, cogiendo un morral de cuero y metió prismáticos y se cubrió la cabeza con un pañuelo y gafas para protegerse de la arena. — Bien, bien, bien…— iba murmurando por la tienda y se quedó mirando a Rey, —¡Vamos! El primer destino está cerca, el segundo no tanto, los Eriales de Jundland están lejos, lejos—.

Rey sonrió y se puso de pie, saliendo con ella tras cerrar su tienda. Nesh le llevó entre las calles hasta un deslizador que, si bien era suficientemente amplio para dos, la joven lo ocupaba casi por entero, así que Rey se montó como pudo detrás, agarrándose a ella. — ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa Nesh? —¸ preguntó curiosa y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, transmitiéndole calma con la Fuerza y buscando que le dijera la verdad, si iban a estar en problemas serios, mandaría a la joven de vuelta, quisiera o no, tan rápido como llegaran a la granja. — No voy a dejar que te pase nada malo—, aseguró.

Nesh se relajó visiblemente y rio, — Los bandidos Tusken, mi familia. Yo era una moradora de las arenas—, dijo sincera ayudada por la sugestión de Rey. — Demasiado amable, demasiado gorda, no era buena bandida—.

No se permitió tener lástima por la chica, parecía que Nesh había logrado encontrar su hueco en el mundo y en el fondo la envidiaba ¿Algún día se conformaría ella con una vida simple? Rey sabía la respuesta, podía soportar una vida simple, pero no vacía y seguiría estando vacía sin él. 

“Está demasiado reciente”, se disculpó a sí misma “pronto estarás mejor”, se prometió. Trató de enfocarse en el presente y tras un momento de calma, se dio cuenta de que Nesh le caía bien y era una pena que su talento y arte se estuvieran perdiendo entre el polvo de Mos Eisley. — Cuando me vaya de aquí iré a Coruscant ¿Te gustaría venir? Creo que tus creaciones se venderían muy bien allí—¸ ofreció Rey.

En ese momento el deslizador se detuvo y la joven se dio la vuelta, casi pegando su cara a la de Rey y le miró con absoluta incredulidad, quitándose las gafas para enfocar sus ojos totalmente negros en los de la joven. No dijo nada y la situación era tan extraña que Rey comenzó a disculparse, — Nesh, siento si no te ha gustado el ofrecimiento, lo he hecho con la mejor intención…

Nesh negó y volvió a acercar aún más su rostro al de Rey, — ¿Te gusta… Lo que hago? — preguntó con un hilo de voz, demasiado emocionada para decir nada más.  
Acorralada por el rostro de su compañera de viaje, Rey asintió, — No es que sea crítica de arte ni la persona que más joyería tenga de la galaxia, pero creo que haces cosas muy bonitas…—, dijo intentando salir del paso, no quería que se sintiera mal por un halago torpe.  
Nesh asintió varias veces y se separó lentamente de ella, — nunca me habían dicho nada tan amable—, admitió y sonrió, volviendo a ponerse las gafas para evitar la arena, poniéndose en marcha. — Acepto encantada, pero Nesh no te dejará que te marches sin un bonito regalo, algo hecho por C´baoth Neshme para su amiga Rey —.

No hablaron mucho más ya que el viento levantó una pequeña tormenta de arena y de no ser por la increíble manera de orientarse de Nesh no habrían llegado muy lejos. Unas horas después, al atardecer, divisaron la estructura de la granja de humedad, siguiendo la fila de condensadores se acercaron a la zona principal donde tiempo atrás había vivido una familia. 

— Nesh, necesito hacer esto sola, espérame aquí, ¿vale? —, pidió y la joven asintió, sentándose cómodamente en el deslizador, esperando.

Como suponía, una vez que estuviera sola y lejos de la cháchara de su acompañante, las emociones volvieron a ella con fuerza. Leia le había contado que Luke había vivido allí con sus tíos, Owen y Belu. Owen era medio hermano de Anakin Skywalker y había acogido con reticencia a su sobrino, sabiendo que sería igual que su padre cuando creciera. Leia por el contrario había sido entregada al general Bail Organa, del planeta Alderaan. De esa manera les habían mantenido seguros y a salvo.

Leia no recordaba casi nada de su madre biológica, pero con el tiempo su identidad había sido revelada, fue una increíble reina para el pueblo de Naboo y después fue una senadora, como Leia, amante de la democracia y la política. Todos habían pasado de alguna manera por aquella humilde granja.

Rey se preguntó si Ben había pasado también por allí, como ella para buscar respuestas. Cogió una chapa del suelo y se deslizó hacia el patio interior. La arena había reclamado todo el lugar, lenta pero segura y dentro de unos años, ya no quedaría nada. Paseó por todas las estancias, intentando sentir una conexión, pero su mente seguía sin querer colaborar.

Se sintió como una estúpida, ¿Qué esperaba sacar de aquel viaje?, no quedaba nada de las personas que habían pasado por allí. Ni Anakin Skywalker, ni Luke, nadie.

De repente aquellas estancias se le hicieron deprimentes y salió de allí en silencio. Quería pensar en que tipo de muchacho había sido Luke Skywalker antes de ser Maestro Jedi, corriendo por aquellos pasillos. Pero en realidad su mente volvía una y otra vez a Ben.

Dispuesta a acabar con aquello sacó un trozo de tela y los dos sables laser de sus maestros, Luke y Leia. Sin embargo, el sable de Luke era mucho más especial de lo que nadie podía imaginar. Su idea principal era enterrarlos a ambos, y dejar descansar en aquel lugar remoto los recuerdos de todos los Skywalker.

Ahora que estaba arrodillada frente a la arena se sentía incapaz de enterrar el sable laser de Ben, el que le correspondía por derecho propio. Sin pensarlo mucho sacó un pequeño kit de herramientas, sentándose frente a los sables y quitó el cristal kyber del sable de Luke. Bien, Nesh quería hacerle un regalo y Rey ya sabía lo que iba a pedirle.

Tras guardar aquella preciada piedra, envolvió con cuidado los sables e hizo que la arena se los tragara, deseando que ambos, estuvieran donde estuvieran, pudieran descansar por fin.

Sentada de rodillas sobre la arena solo podía pensar en que el calor de los soles era más suave hacia el atardecer y que la oscuridad pronto haría suyo el desierto. La arena, el calor, incluso el sudor y la sed se sentían tan familiares que a veces pensaba que nunca había salido de Jakku, que seguía siendo aquella chatarrera.

“Rey…” le llegó claramente la voz de Ben, pero solo era un recuerdo, se dijo, su mente, volviendo a jugar con ella. 

Abrió su bolsa y sacó la camisa de Ben, la idea era dejarla allí también, pero al tenerla de nuevo entre sus manos supo que no podía hacerlo. Sujetó la prenda entre sus manos, recordando como se había peleado con Finn por aquel pedazo de tela. Estaba enfadada, agotada, asustada y feliz al mismo tiempo. 

Y una parte de ella, deseaba llevar dolor a la galaxia para que ellos sintieran lo mismo que sentía cuando acariciaba aquella camiseta, cuando recordaba a la persona que ya no volvería. Se llevó la tela a su nariz y trató de imaginar que él estaba ahí. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos casi podía sentirlo. Y era el único consuelo que le quedaba, un clavo ardiendo al que se aferraba: él murió en la luz y ella por respeto debía seguir ese camino.

Fantaseaba con que quizá se daría la vuelta y estaría observándola desde una duna cercana. Casi podía imaginar como la luz de los soles gemelos se reflejaría en su cabello negro, como los zarcillos que formaba su melena se moverían con el viento del desierto.

“Rey…”   
Quizá y solo quizá si se daba la vuelta muy despacio podría verle una vez más. Rey cerró los ojos y se dejó imbuir por esa sensación. No le resultó difícil sentirle a su lado.

Muy lentamente sus pies giraron en la arena, sintió el calor de los soles pasando por su cuerpo según se movía y lentamente abrió sus párpados. El dorado de la arena del desierto inundó su campo de visión.

Sintió que el aire moría en sus pulmones. Sabía que era producto de su imaginación y aquello la llenó de una profunda tristeza, pero aun así sus ojos vagaron por la silueta vestida de negro que estaba a pocos metros de ella. No la miraba, su vista estaba puesta en un punto más allá de los soles. Rey, por un momento, se preguntó si él estaba viendo algo que ella no podía alcanzar a descifrar.

Desde aquel lugar Ben era majestuoso, la sencillez de su figura contrastaba de manera vívida con la imponente aura que tenía a su alrededor.

Por un momento ella comenzó a caminar hacia él, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba corriendo. Corriendo como si le fuera la vida en ello. Fue solo una fracción de segundo, él se movió ligeramente y ladeó la mirada, dedicándole una sonrisa tierna y triste antes de deshacerse en la nada.

Rey trató de sujetar, con un grito de frustración, el aire donde antes había estado la figura de Ben. En vez de la calidez de su cuerpo, fue recibida por el calor abrasante de la arena a la puesta de sol. Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando demasiado tarde, colmada por sus sentimientos, se dejó llevar por aquello como un torrente, sin oponer resistencia. Gritó y lloró sin hallar consuelo en nada que sintiera dentro.

Se sentía miserable, había fallado a todos, porque en ese momento no veía la manera cerrar la herida de su corazón para volver con la resistencia, con Finn, Poe y Rose. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó en aquella duna. Fiel a su palabra Nesh ni se había acercado así que seguía sola, llorando de rodillas. Miró sus manos hundidas sobre la arena y rescató la camiseta de Ben, doblándola con cuidado antes de meterla en su bolso, aún no podía dejarle ir, no cuando le sentía tan vivo.

Un sonido lejano interrumpió aquel momento — ¡Rey! ¡Amiga Rey! —, dijo Neshme desde la lejanía, — se está haciendo de noche, ¡mucho frío! —, advirtió sin atreverse a acercarse.  
Rey se puso de pie y le hizo un gesto con el brazo extendido para darle a entender que lo había escuchado. Extrañamente tras haberse permitido aquella pataleta se encontraba más tranquila, al menos de momento, por lo que se acercó a su compañera con una sonrisa. —  
Te he hecho esperar mucho—dijo respirando hondo, dejando caer los brazos, — lo siento.

La joven parecía verdaderamente apurada y le ofreció un pañuelo, — te he escuchado llorar, pero creía que necesitabas estar a solas durante un rato—. Admitió mientras se montaba de nuevo en el deslizador, — ¿quieres ver algo más? ¿nos vamos ya? —. 

Rey se volvió hacia la granja de humedades, tratando de imaginar a Shmi Skywalker, después a los jóvenes Owen y Belu conociendo a la pareja de Padme y Anakin. Casi pudo ver a un joven Luke contemplando el atardecer y más tarde a ambos hermanos adultos entrando el aquel lugar que parecía tan poco pero que había significado tanto. 

Pensó en Ben, nieto de Reina, hijo de Princesa, con toda su maravillosa complejidad. Debía honrarle, debía honrarles a todos. — Si, estoy lista para irme—, declaró subiéndose al deslizador con Nesh.

Su compañera era muy perspicaz, hizo el trayecto en silencio total, dejando su espacio a Rey que iba sumida en sus pensamientos. El sonido del viento retumbaba en sus oidos, aislándola de todo lo que la rodeaba, cerró los ojos para poner orden y paz en su mente, pero halló una inquietud profunda que no lograba calmar.

Era un cosquilleo que sintió desde que salió de la base rebelde, como si hubiera olvidado algo. Sin embargo, no pudo centrarse en seguir el hilo que esos pensamientos dejaban hasta el origen de esa inquietud dado que Nesh giró el deslizador y miró aterrorizada a Rey: — ¡Amiga Rey! ¡Una tormenta de arena! —gritó.

Rey abrió los ojos bruscamente y observó aquel muro de arena que se venía hacia ellas. Sabía que las tormentas de arena eran fuertes e imprevisibles, pero aquella se había originado demasiado cerca y con demasiada fuerza. — ¡E-esto no puede ser! —, gimió Nesh, — ¡Demasiado cerca!, ¡Demasiado deprisa! —.

Las nubes estaban a escaso medio kilómetro de ellas y avanzaban demasiado rápido como para escapar. Rey se bajó del speeder y se puso frente a la tormenta, protegiendo a su compañera con su cuerpo, dispuesta a enfrentarse a los elementos, no tenían otra manera si querían sobrevivir.

La tormenta las engulló y Nesh chilló aterrorizada al principio, hasta darse cuenta de que Rey tenía una mano levantada y la tormenta no parecía afectarlas en absoluto. Aquello requería de toda su concentración así que simplemente hizo un gesto a su amiga para darle a entender que estarían a salvo.

Rey nunca había visto una tormenta como aquella, furiosa, profunda y negra como la noche, cuanto más fuerte soplaba el viento, más negra se hacía. — ¡Nesh! ¡Pégate a mí! — gritó alzando su otra mano, pero el lugar seguro se redujo bastante.

La joven se abrazó a Rey temblando y el deslizador desapareció engullido por la tormenta. — Por la Fuerza…— susurró Rey cerrando los ojos concentrándose.

“Rey…”

El corazón de Rey se detuvo por un momento y perdió la concentración. — Ben...— murmuró antes de que la tormenta se las tragara.


	6. La Tormenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben se encuentra en problemas, la violencia ha irrumpido en el templo y la sombra de Kylo Ren se extiende amenazando con volver a capturarle.

A años luz de allí Ben tenía problemas de verdad. El zumbar del sable laser rojo en manos de aquella figura encapuchada taladraba sus oídos, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo terriblemente molesto e inestable que era. 

Los soldados se repusieron rápido del choque que les supuso aquello y uno de ellos alzó el intercomunicador que llevaba en la muñeca, —el prisionero se ha escapado—, informó por radio y cambiaron las armas por aturdidores. Ben cayó en la cuenta de que ninguno de los presentes estaba enfocado en él, “el prisionero” tenía ahora la absoluta prioridad y él había pasado a ser un objetivo completamente desdeñable.

Era su momento, acabaría con los guardias y después mandaría aquella arma al abismo más profundo que encontrara. Una voz en su interior, una que creía desaparecida, discrepó. Aquella parte de él le decía que esa arma, ese sable láser que parecía una bestia a punto de reventar, siempre iba a volver a él. De una manera, o de otra.

Sintió un estremecimiento en la Fuerza, fuese lo que fuese, venía de aquella figura. Los soldados de asalto se estaban acercando lentamente, estaba claro que el atacante era mucho más valioso vivo que muerto e iban a asegurarse de ello. Con un sonido a medias de gruñido y gemido dolorido, la figura soltó el sable, casi doblando las rodillas, incapacitado mientras se aferraba la cabeza. Ben le observó luchar por mantenerse en pie, fuera lo que fuera, estaba haciéndole daño.

Tenía que terminar con aquello rápido así que tomó cobertura disparando a varios de los guardias por la espalda, aprovechando aún la sorpresa se acercó corriendo para acabar con aquello cuanto antes, tomando una vara de uno de los puestos. 

Ben acarició por un momento la idea de atraer a su mano el sable laser cruciforme que yacía en el suelo, pero no, no iba a volver a usar aquella arma, no iba a volver a dominarle, todo había cambiado. Iba a seguir fiel al hombre que Rey sabía que era, aunque eso supusiera tener que golpear con sus manos desnudas a los guardias. Con ayuda de la Fuerza derribó a otro mientras agarraba a un segundo y lo usaba de cobertura, viendo a través de sus movimientos, anticipándose y peleando de la mejor manera posible. Cuando el soldado cayó muerto, Ben esprintó para derribar con la vara a un tercer soldado de asalto, usando su propio peso y la carrera para darle un golpe seco en la cabeza que lo derribara. 

En ese momento la figura se quitó la capucha, mostrando que solo era un chico de unos 15 años. Tenía un aspecto demacrado, como si llevara días sin dormir, los ojos rodeados de profundas ojeras, llorosos. Era su mirada, principalmente lo más intimidante, tras aquello había un verdadero deseo de matar, quizá pensaba que acabando con los presentes el dolor se acabaría, pero Ben sabía que no. No tenía la disciplina para entrar en su mente si estaba peleando con los soldados de asalto, así que solo pudo rezar porque el chico no le considerara su enemigo.

El muchacho recuperó la espada mientras que con una de sus manos se presionaba fuertemente uno de los oídos. Con un espasmo, se encogió sobre sí mismo, como si el volumen de la pelea que le rodeaba fuera tremendamente insoportable y estuviera taladrando su cabeza. Solo soltó un gemido torturado, crispando su mano sobre su oído, apretándola, tratando de bloquear algo que ninguno de los presentes podía escuchar.

Ben se enfrentó a los últimos cuatro soldados de asalto mientras trataba de desviar los disparos de blaster extendiendo su mano mientras que buscaba una cobertura desde la que tomar aire y volver a contraatacar. Cambió de cobertura varias veces, rodando por el suelo, intentando colocarse junto al muchacho, con la idea de cogerlo en volandas y salir corriendo de allí.

– ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! – le gritó para hacerse oír y el chico le miró con genuina sorpresa, sin embargo, por toda respuesta se volvió hacia los soldados de asalto Sith y, sin soltar el sable, alzó la mano con la que se cubría el oído como si quisiera detenerlos. 

¿Quién narices era ese chico? Una inquietud se apoderó de él, en el fondo de su mente comenzó a sentir una calma en la Fuerza inusitada, una tensión, vibrando. Recordó como cuando era un niño, se había metido en un lio, cerca de una presa de agua en Chandrila. Su padre había bajado corriendo a buscarle minutos antes de que una riada cayera desde la presa. Recordó que minutos antes todos los pájaros habían volado, todos los ratoncillos y animales habían desaparecido del cauce y solo se escuchaba la calma tensa… Y después, el sonido, al principio un rumor, que crecía como si tuviera vida propia hasta que era insoportable y estallaba.

La Fuerza estalló en la mano de aquel muchacho con un grito desesperado, salvaje y profundo y los soldados cayeron desmembrados, tal fue la fuerza del impacto. Aquello barrió todos los puestos, destrozando las baldosas del templo y todo lo que encontró a su paso.

Ben observó en silencio aquella indómita fuerza, sintiéndose como aquel día junto a su padre, observando el poder del agua, que arrancaba los árboles a su paso y se llevaba todo cuanto encontraba por delante. Y al igual que aquella violenta explosión, el chico seguía gritando cuando la Fuerza dejó de acudir a su mano, cayendo de rodillas absolutamente agotado. 

Los sollozos del muchacho se hicieron patentes, la mano le colgaba como si ya no tuviera fuerzas para moverla. Agotado, dolorido y muy asustado el chico miró a Ben, pidiendo ayuda con la mirada. Este alzó las manos para darle a entender que era de fiar, – tranquilo, ya ha pasado, estas a salvo–, dijo acercándose lentamente. – Todo irá bien, déjame que eche un vistazo a las heridas–, dijo con voz calmada, tendiendo las manos al chico para que se acercara.

El muchacho asintió, aturdido y trató de enderezarse, apagando el sable laser. El botón emitió un chisporroteo y antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar, los gavilanes del sable de Kylo Ren se apagaron con un chisporroteo. Solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que el cristal kyber de dentro se sobrecalentara y estallara. 

El chico cayó al suelo por la violencia de la explosión, quedándose inconsciente sobre el suelo, pero Ben logró mantenerse en pie, retrocediendo por la onda. “Mierda”, pensó “los gavilanes han debido obstruirse en el tiempo que pasó en el mar”.

Ben corrió hacia el chico arrodillándose a su lado – vamos, vamos, no te mueras… –, murmuró, comprobando sus constantes vitales y le tomó en brazos con delicadeza. Estaba muy delgado y no pesaba nada, la espesa melena azul que tenía parecía natural, podía ser de algún sistema principalmente marino, no lo podría saber hasta que el muchacho despertara y tampoco podían quedarse allí, así que decidió cargárselo a los hombros para salir.

Su mirada paseó por el suelo lleno de trozos de puestos y teselas de los mosaicos destrozados hasta el sable laser, o lo que quedaba de él tras la explosión del cristal. Odiaba aquel instrumento, pero quizá le sería útil hasta que pudiera ir a Christophsis, tal y como el anciano tholothiano le había encomendado. 

“todo ha salido como el Ashla ha deseado”, recordó sus palabras y miró al chico que tenía sobre sus hombros. Así que la Fuerza le había guiado ahí por un motivo después de todo.

Dejó al muchacho con cuidado en el suelo y tomó aquel sable, en la mano se sentía sumamente familiar y una fugaz visión de todo lo que había hecho cruzó su mente, sin embargo, no se dejó seducir por aquella sensación y guardó el arma en su mochila. Tomó de nuevo a su acompañante con delicadeza, alzándolo con cuidado por si tuviera algo roto y emprendió el camino hacia la salida del templo.

Fuera, la gente estaba en sus casas, no había ni un alma en las calles, los puestos estaban abandonados de cualquier manera y un poco más lejos había una lanzadera de la Orden Final. Aquel sí que era un escenario al que estaba acostumbrado, había caminado muchas veces entre ruinas de lo que antes había sido un pueblo. Cuando él aparecía en el campo de batalla, la gente se refugiaba en sus hogares, o agachaba la cabeza, tratando de no meterse en líos con la Primera Orden y los Caballeros de Ren. En otro momento, Ben se habría sentido halagado por aquella muestra de terror y respeto, pero en ese momento solo le daba mucha vergüenza pensar en el hombre que había sido.

Entró en la lanzadera, el muelle de carga era pequeño, tenía dos salas a continuación y el puente de mando al final. Una de las salas estaba destrozada, el chico había estado confinado ahí, de eso no cabía duda. 

Acomodó al chico lo mejor que pudo, usado su mochila de supervivencia como almohada y comprobó una vez más que estaba estable antes de ponerse a los mandos del transporte. Decidió que lo mejor era alejarse de aquel sitio, pero permanecer en el planeta, así que voló bajo durante un par de horas, en parte necesitaba entender lo que había visto.

Se preguntó qué era lo que iba a hacer ahora, tenía un transporte, pero también tenía un nuevo problema entre manos. “Rey sabría lo que hacer, ella sabe tratar con la gente” se dijo. Aquello no había sido normal, nunca había estado a merced de un torrente de energía como ese, ni siquiera con Snoke. 

Aterrizó la nave de transporte cerca de la costa, nadie los seguiría hasta allí y tendrían tiempo para ver que hacer. Ben fue a ver como estaba el chico, encontrándolo inconsciente todavía y le hizo un reconocimiento más a fondo, buscando huesos rotos, sabía hacer primeros auxilios y llegó a la conclusión de que aparte de unas quemaduras por culpa del sable laser, estaba básicamente bien. 

Buscó un botiquín de primeros auxilios y regresó de nuevo con el muchacho, vendando su mano quemada con delicadeza, y también vendó su cabeza tras proteger la brecha que se había hecho al caer con unas gasas. Su mirada paseó por su vestimenta, llevaba un simple uniforme de cadete, seguramente formaba parte del programa de adiestramiento de Hux para la Primera Orden. Sobre eso unos simples harapos que hacían las veces de capa con capucha que estaba claro que no había cogido en ninguna instalación de la Primera Orden.

Ben tomó las herramientas para ponerse a arreglar la puerta donde el chico había estado confinado y observó el metal de cerca, no había sido con el sable laser de Kylo Ren, eso era seguro. Desde luego, visto lo ocurrido con la patrulla de soldados de asalto, el chico era plenamente capaz de haber reventado aquello para escapar.

Miró de nuevo al chico, había sentido su lucha interior y el enorme poder del que había hecho gala era para tenerlo en cuenta, Ben se encontraba muy débil y no tenía un arma adecuada para defenderse, así que cuando el muchacho se despertara, quizá estaría en problemas. En el suelo de la sala había unos auriculares y de ellos, sorprendentemente solo salía ruido, un ruido demasiado alto para ser soportable así que los dejo a un lado tras apagarlos.

Ahora tenía una nave, pero seguía sin saber dónde podía ir, el combustible indicaba que tenía lo suficiente para dos saltos cortos a la velocidad de la luz o uno más largo. Christophsis estaba lejos y una vez allí con un poco de suerte podría repostar en alguna ciudad, pero suponía arriesgarse a quedarse sin una vía de escape si le reconocían, ahora la galaxia era un terreno hostil para él.

Si tan solo pudiera hablar con Rey unos minutos la cosa sería diferente, pero estaba demasiado cansado todavía y no pudo evitar preguntarse con cierta desesperación si su vínculo seguía funcionando y ella podía sentirle al otro lado.

No podía desesperar, si malgastaba su energía así, no llegaría nunca a reunirse con ella. Debía centrarse en lo que, si podía hacer así que salió de la nave, reconociendo el terreno que tenía cerca, en busca de algún peligro, aquella zona era más árida, llena de praderas, pero el bosque quedaba muy lejos. Podrían ver desde mucha distancia si alguien se acercaba.

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y aunque estaba cansado y la concentración se le escapaba de entre los dedos, intentó con todas sus fuerzas encontrar el vínculo que les unía para llegar hasta ella. “Rey” pensó él “Si puedes sentirme… estoy bien, estoy vivo y estoy buscando la manera de llegar hasta ti”.

Durante unos segundos no pasó nada, pero después casi pudo notar un suave roce en una de sus manos y aunque no podía saber más, sintió que estaba ahí. Le llegó una voz dubitativa —¿Ben…? —.  
Estaba rodeado de oscuridad, pero esa palabra fue como si todos los soles de la galaxia se pusieran sobre él. ¡Por la Fuerza!, ella le estaba sintiendo, no podía verla, ni ella a él, pero volvían a estar juntos. La emoción apretó su garganta y no pudo hablar al principio — Rey…—, susurró simplemente

Un quejido que acabó en un grito le sacó de sus pensamientos, al perder la concentración la sensación de plenitud desapareció. Cuando un nuevo grito desesperado rasgó el aire, Ben supo que el chico estaba despierto y que tenía un grave problema entre las manos. 

Al volver corriendo a la nave pudo ver como el chico estaba encorvado sobre si mismo, tapándose los oídos con desesperación. Ben se acercó con rapidez y le hizo mirarle, — tranquilo chico, estoy aquí—¸ dijo ayudándole a sentarse en el suelo. 

El muchacho le miró con alivio y volvió a gemir de dolor, aferrándose a la ropa de Ben, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho. Ben no era de piedra, y había sufrido de igual manera durante muchos años, por eso cuando le vio buscar consuelo en su regazo, le abrazó con delicadeza y decidió intentar entrar en su mente, usarse de escudo para protegerle de lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando. No se sentía fuerte, pero la otra opción era dejarle sufriendo y no iba a permitirlo.

— Escúchame, voy a intentar algo, necesito que te relajes y me dejes actuar—, dijo haciéndole mirarle y una vez que el chico asintió, Ben puso ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza, tratando de transmitirle calma antes de mirar dentro de su mente.

Sin previo aviso se encontró en mitad de un torrente furioso. Fue como ser zarandeado por el mar sin tener fuerzas para nadar a contracorriente. Algo malvado, demasiado intenso como para ponerle nombre estaba gritando en los oídos del chico, era tan fuerte y ominoso que ni siquiera se entendía lo que decía, pero cada palabra se sentía como un golpe contra las rocas.

Ben se vio arrastrado por aquella tormenta rugiente por más que intentó resistirse. Se vio a si mismo, en todas y cada una de las cosas que había hecho como Kylo Ren, se vio como Rey le había visto en su momento: un monstruo, una bestia, pero tan solo un títere de un Amo. Se vio creciendo solo, con un padre ausente y una madre comprometida con la galaxia, se vio en manos de un maestro que nunca le vio como una persona, se vio caer en desgracia. Como todo su linaje antes que él.

El dolor era intenso, como si las corrientes que le estaban zarandeando le fueran golpeando con aquellos hechos, los antiguos sentimientos que le volvieron Kylo Ren, renacieron con fuerza en su pecho: todos le habían abandonado, todos le habían utilizado. Sería tan fácil dejar de nadar y sumergirse en aquella corriente que sintió un espasmo de terror al ver lo presente que seguía estando el Lado Oscuro en su vida. De nuevo se sentía tentado de hacer que la galaxia supiera de su existencia, si no era con cariño, lo sería con terror. Las olas le empujaban hacia abajo y sentía que se quedaba sin respiración conforme aquellos pensamientos llenaban cada vez más su mente. 

El fondo del mar era negro, allí abajo ya no había tantas corrientes, pero era como estar en un pozo de brea, agobiante, restrictivo, cuanto más se movía, desesperado por salir de allí, más firmemente le sujetaba.

Hasta que dejó de luchar. “¿Quién soy?” se preguntó, “¿Kylo Ren está en verdad muerto o solo dormido dentro de mi? Ni siquiera parece que este dormido, puedo sentir los ecos de lo que hice como una tentación de volver a repetir la misma historia…”

— No estoy muerto— respondió una voz oscura, con una distorsión por culpa de una máscara y Ben se tensó, —nunca estaré muerto porque Kylo Ren es solo otra parte de Ben Solo—.  
Así que eso era, nunca iba a librarse de ese estigma, entonces nunca lograría ser un Jedi. Nunca lograría salvar a nadie. Ben miró la figura que tenía delante y por primera vez no lo vio como un enemigo, — ¿Esto está pasado en mi cabeza? —, preguntó a la defensiva.  
—Por supuesto, pero eso no lo hace menos real—, respondió Kylo Ren. —Ya es hora de que aprendas que las cosas no son blancas o negras, pensaba que la chatarrera ya te había puesto al día con eso, pero veo que te dejas arrastrar otra vez—.

Ben se sintió avergonzado, era débil, la persona que se escondía tras esa máscara era demasiado débil, — El Lado Oscuro es demasiado fuerte—¸ murmuró — y yo estoy demasiado cansado, he dado mi vida, toda mi energía por Rey y he vuelto de entre los muertos gracias a mi madre, pero sigo sintiéndome débil e inútil…  
— Eres débil, por eso te construiste una máscara— dijo Kylo Ren. — Pero las cosas han cambiado, antes estabas solo, ahora ya no.

Kylo Ren miró hacia arriba, una luz comenzó a bañar la oscuridad que les rodeaba y Ben sintió que su corazón latía con más fuerza.  
— Ya no tienes que luchar solo—, dijo Kylo Ren apartándose de la luz, fundiéndose con las sombras. — Sin embargo, alcanzarás todo tu potencial, cuando encuentres el balance.

Ben sintió que sus pies se apoyaban en algo y pudo impulsarse para llegar donde estaba la fuente de esa luz. “Rey” se dijo “es Rey”. Luchó a pesar de que sentía el cuerpo pesado y de nuevo se vio zarandeado por la misma fuerza que sacudía al chico conforme salía de aquel pozo. Ya no era Kylo Ren, el Lado Oscuro ya no tenía poder sobre él. Había salvado una vez a Rey y la salvaría mil veces, igual que al muchacho. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que controlar aquello por el chico y por él mismo o ninguno iba a salir bien parado de allí.

Con todas sus fuerzas intentó bloquear lo que en su cabeza seguía viéndose como una todopoderosa tormenta en mitad del mar. Fue entonces cuando sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros, unas manos que conocía muy bien. 

Rey estaba con él, no sabía si era una alucinación o la Fuerza les había conectado en aquel momento. Fuera como fuera podía sentirla, habría dado lo que fuera para poderla mirar, pero aquello requería de toda su concentración. Casi pudo sentir su sonrisa tras él cuando ella le transmitió su poder.

“Estas vivo”, dijo con un alivio tan grande que Ben tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no dejar lo que estaba haciendo y besarla en ese momento.  
“Estoy buscándote, Rey” le transmitió mientras ambos capeaban el temporal, uniendo sus fuerzas.  
“Ben…”

Como aquel día en Exegol, ella había vuelto de entre los muertos y su primera palabra fue la misma, una mezcla de alivio y amor. Ben usó esa palabra como si fuera un talismán para centrar su energía para expulsar aquellas voces y de repente todo paró.

Volvía a estar en el suelo del transporte de tropas que había robado, con el chico aún hecho un ovillo en el suelo. Los oídos le pitaban, se encontraba desorientado y trató de ver si se encontraba bien, el muchacho se estremeció entre sus brazos sollozando. Buscó con la mirada a Rey y la vio allí, parada frente a ellos, mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos, tendiendo sus brazos hacia él.

Ben sonrió suavemente pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, se desplomó en el suelo de la lanzadera ante la mirada atónita del chico.


	7. La Nueva República

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn y Poe, dos guerreros, se dan cuenta de que preferirían mil veces volver a pelear contra la Primera Orden que verse envueltos en los tejemanejes de la politica. Por suerte se tienen el uno al otro.

Las cosas no estaban claras entre ellos y Finn no podía culpar a Poe de su distanciamiento. Poe había confiado en él para ayudarle a dirigir lo que quedaba de las fuerzas de la antigua república y había fallado como comandante y como amigo.

Por eso cuando Poe fue requerido en Coruscant, Finn se ofreció a ir con él, decidido a enmendar su error. No habían hablado desde que Rey se marchó, pero ahora que ella no estaba Finn se había dado cuenta de cosas que pasaban a su alrededor. Todos tenían razón, estaba obsesionado con Rey y ahora podía ver más allá. 

Darse cuenta de eso le dolió más de lo que podía imaginar, siempre se había imaginado como un buen amigo, cooperativo y amable, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que eso era solo su mente intentando justificarse. Por supuesto, tenía ciertas escusas por haber sido criado prácticamente como un esclavo, pero lo que le había hecho a Poe…. Eso no tenía ninguna disculpa por su parte.

No era ningún secreto que Poe sufría de estrés post traumático, quien más quien menos le había escuchado gritar por las noches en alguna ocasión, no quedaban tantos en la base como para que fuera algo que se pudiera pasar por alto. Por eso todos habían intentado ayudar. Menos Finn, demasiado ocupado en su drama personal como para prestar atención a aquello.

Por todo el cosmos, se daría una patada en los huevos a si mismo por haber estado tan ciego ante el sufrimiento de su amigo.

Ahora viajaban hacia Coruscant, los dos solos en el Halcón Milenario junto con BB8 y aquello se sentía realmente extraño. Rose seguía poniendo a punto lo que quedaba de la flota y cada día llegaban nuevas naves o piezas de reparación que necesitaban. Chewbacca se había marchado a Kashyyyk pocos días después, C3PO se había quedado junto a Larma D´Acy y lo mismo pasaba con R2D2, ambos eran más útiles allí. El Halcón nunca se había sentido tan grande y vacío.

Y mientras viajaban por el espacio, Finn se había sentido completamente incapaz de acercarse a Poe, por lo que entre ellos solo había silencio. 

BB8 no sabía qué hacer, Finn casi compadecía al pobre androide que tenía mucha más cabeza que ellos dos juntos y decidió ir a la cabina del piloto, donde Poe seguía desde que habían despegado. Se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta y sonrió, — deberías descansar un poco, van a creer que estamos en crisis si te ven con esa cara—, bromeó.

Poe solo echó un poco hacia atrás la cabeza para mirarle, — ¿no estamos en crisis? —, respondió de manera sarcástica y volvió su mirada al hiperespacio. — No puedo dormir, ya te lo dije—, contestó suavizando el tono.  
— Seguro que hay alguna manera, ¿has probado los medicamentos que te dieron antes de salir?, si no descansas, cada vez irá a peor—, Finn se sentó a su lado.  
— ¿Y tú qué sabes? —, murmuró Poe. — ¿No tienes nada de lo que hablar con tu novia fugitiva? — inquirió y alzó una mano, — ¡Joder! Es verdad, que está enamorada de un psicópata homicida.

Finn frunció el ceño y se levantó, tirando de él para levantarlo, — se acabó—¸ sentenció. — No estás siendo razonable Poe y eso es porque llevas una semana sin dormir de manera decente. No quiero que vuelvas a hablarme hasta que estés descansado—.  
Poe se dejó arrastrar, en verdad demasiado cansado para discutir y una parte de él debió reconocer que Finn estaba en lo cierto. Antes no era así. Pero antes solo tenía su vida en sus manos y ahora eran cientos. Una mala decisión suya mandaría a todos a la tumba. ¿Cómo era Leia capaz de hacer lo que hacía? ¿Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil de no ver las cosas que ella veía? Ahora podía entender por qué ella había estado tan furiosa tras el ataque al acorazado Fulminatrix, ahora podía entender mucho más a Holdo y el enorme peso que la mujer soportaba en sus hombros. Ojalá pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y ponérselo más fácil a ambas. Se había comportado como un verdadero gilipollas toda su vida.

Finn se detuvo al verle sumido en sus pensamientos y le hizo mirarle, — lo que sea que estés pensando, olvídalo—, pidió. — Joder Poe, siento mucho no haber estado ahí para ti, siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado…

— No hay nada que remediar—, murmuró Poe abatido — todo es culpa mía, Finn. No sé cómo hacerme con el mando, todo esto me queda grande. Pero ceder el puesto de mando sería admitir que he fallado a Leia. Ella también era Jedi, ¿Sabes?, y era muy sabia, nunca nos abandonó ¡Y tenía razones para hacerlo! ¿Crees que no quería abrazar a su hijo? —.  
Finn bajó la mirada incomodo, lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Volvió a tirar de Poe suavemente, — lo verás todo mejor después de un sueñecito, hazme caso—.

Le ayudó a tumbarse en una de las camas y preparó las medicinas para que durmiera en las dosis que necesitaba, — espero que estés disfrutando de tenerme de enfermera—, bromeó Finn acercándole el vaso. — Hasta el fondo. Te he visto meterte de un trago chupitos más grandes que esto—.

Poe sonrió y alzó una ceja, tomándose las medicinas de un trago e hizo un gesto de asco, — Por todos los astros de la galaxia ¿Es necesario que sepa como una chapa quemada por un blaster? —.  
Finn tomó el vaso para dejarlo sobre una encimera para lavarlo, — no voy a preguntar como sabes eso, aunque seguro que es una magnifica historia—, comentó y se acercó de nuevo a él. — Yo te despertaré cuando lleguemos a Coruscant, así que descansa y por una vez, deja algo en mis manos, no voy a fallarte–.

BB8 se acercó y emitió varios pitidos, haciendo sonreír a Poe, — gracias colega, me fío más de ti que de Finn—, comentó para picarle.  
Su compañero alzó una ceja y sonrió, dejando pasar aquello, lo importante era que Poe descansara, así que le observó acomodarse y pronto los somníferos hicieron su efecto – si me quedo dormido, pégame un chispazo sin dudarlo BB8 –.

El androide pareció estar satisfecho por lo que se marchó, dejándoles a solas. En la calma de la cabina, Finn se dejó arrastrar por sus pensamientos. Las palabras de Rey habían calado hondo en él, aunque había intentado que no fuera así. Su mente volvía una y otra vez a aquello y tuvo que admitirse a si mismo que Rey tenía razón. La respetaba, pero no de la manera adecuada, quería a sus amigos, pero siempre se anteponía a si mismo. Aquello debía cambiar.

“Abandoné la Primera Orden, encontré un camino que seguir, ser mejor persona solo debe ser el siguiente paso en el camino. La próxima vez que vea a Rey, podré decirle que he crecido por fin”, pensó y aquel sentimiento de demostrarse a si mismo que podía hacer lo que se propusiera caló hondo. Iba a cambiar, dentro de unos meses podría mirar a sus amigos a los ojos y no sentirse avergonzado. Aferrándose a ese pensamiento, acabó dormido también recostándose un poco en la silla.

Soñó con algo extraño, una tormenta, a veces era una tormenta en mitad del mar como aquel día en Kef Bir, a veces era una tormenta de arena como las de Jakku. En mitad de aquella tormenta vio a Rey y más lejos había otra figura más alta que no lograba identificar.

Justo cuando estaba llegando a su altura, la segunda figura se desplomó y escuchó a Rey gritar, pero no entendió lo que dijo. El grito se hizo más fuerte hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era Rey, sino Poe, en el mundo real, el que estaba gritando. BB8 estaba a su lado con su pequeña palanca de descargas, dispuesto a darle un chispazo en el caso de que Finn no se levantara y emitió varios pitidos de urgencia. – Joder, sí, vale, la he cagado –, concedió Finn acercándose a Poe y le puso una mano en el pecho. No se había llegado a despertar y esperaba que solo sentirse acompañado ayudara para que volviera a conciliar el sueño. Por suerte, así fue.

Poe volvió a relajarse y esta vez Finn no se separó de su lado, acomodándose junto a su amigo, sin soltar su cuerpo. BB8 ladeó la cabeza y emitió unos pitidos, a lo que Finn sonrió suavemente. – Lo sé –, respondió, – no parece el mismo cuando duerme –, murmuró acariciándole el cabello castaño.

Finn nunca se había planteado lo mucho que apreciaba a Poe, recordó como se habían conocido, como habían trabajado juntos y aquello le arrancó una sonrisa. Dejó los minutos pasar, acariciando la espalda y el cabello de su amigo, sintiendo como este se acomodaba para descansar y se sintió extrañamente bien. Finn se dijo que era perfectamente normal sentirse bien cuando hacías bien a un amigo, pero otra parte de él sabía que era algo más. Una parte de él le decía que aquello estaba bien, como cuando dos piezas encajaban a la perfección.

El Halcón comenzó a emitir un aviso de que estaban a punto de salir del hiperespacio y maldijo suavemente, acomodando a Poe sobre el camastro antes de ir al puente para hacer la desaceleración. Finn nunca había estado en Coruscant y al ver el increíble planeta-ciudad no pudo evitar sobrecogerse ante el poder del ingenio de las razas del universo. El lugar no era ahora ni la mitad de increíble que lo fue en los años de la Antigua República, antes del Imperio, pero aun así seguía siendo imponente. 

Abrió un canal de comunicación, – Aquí el Halcón Milenario, Comandante Finn al habla, solicito muelle de embarque–, pidió.  
– Desembarque en muelle 304, no se les requiere hasta las 6 a.m. hora del senado, han llegado pronto –, respondió una voz amable, – un comité de recepción va hacia el muelle.  
– Un comité de recepción, somos unas celebridades –, comentó la voz de Poe detrás de él.  
Finn le indicó que se sentara, – no quería despertarte aún –, se disculpó.  
– Ya dormiré esta noche –, dijo Poe estirándose.  
– ¿Qué? Yo quería salir de fiesta –, bromeó Finn mientras dirigía la nave al muelle asignado donde les esperaban varias personas.

Una de ellas era una mujer de cabello negro, ojos oscuros y semblante serio, vestida con una túnica negra muy conservadora con lo que parecían tentáculos bordados en diferentes tonos de rosa. – Mierda, Alira Fada, del planeta Felucia –, murmuró Poe.   
– ¿Es alguien con quien haya que tener cuidado? –, preguntó Finn mientras aterrizaba la nave con suavidad.   
– D´Acy me dio algunos nombres y descripciones de gente que había que vigilar de cerca, el suyo estaba entre ellos. Felucia es un vergel maravilloso pero sus habitantes son un poco…. Peculiares. Adoran a un sarlacc, mira bien su vestido. Se salvó del desastre de Hosnian Prime–, dijo serio y miró a Finn. – ¿Entiendes por qué te necesito aquí?, Este no es mi elemento, era el de Leia, ella se crio con la política y yo robando especias. Necesito saber que tengo al menos un aliado–.  
– Pues claro que tienes un aliado –, aseguró tomándole del brazo, – estoy contigo, siempre–.

Tras desembarcar, Alira Fada se acercó para recibirles, casi parecía deslizarse sobre el suelo, era una mujer madura de casi 60 años, pero su belleza no había mermado ni un ápice. – Espero que el viaje haya sido tranquilo, comandantes –, sonrió haciéndoles una reverencia. – Me alegra ver que se toman los asuntos de la Nueva República con tanta seriedad, han llegado mucho antes de lo que se les requería. Siempre apoyo el entusiasmo juvenil –, sonrió.

Finn tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ella, parecía una encantadora de serpientes, un ser fuerte escondido tras una apariencia a primera vista frágil y poco ostentosa, pero no dejó que aquello le nublara el juicio, lo que necesitaban era descansar, hablar y enfrentar el pleno de la Nueva República con la mayor entereza posible. – Senadora Fada, el comandante Dameron y yo le agradecemos sus palabras, la verdad es que hemos llegado tan pronto como hemos podido salir y verificar la ruta. Sin embargo, solo hace una semana de la batalla de Exegol y como podrá comprender seguimos muy cansados, agradeceríamos que nos condujera a unas estancias donde podamos descansar y prepararnos para el pleno de mañana–.

Poe casi no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. “Pero mira a Finn como se desenvuelve”, pensó para si mismo, “vaya don de palabra”. Desde luego Poe no tenía más que añadir a parte de sumarse al saludo a la senadora y poco después los tres partieron hacia el enorme edificio del Senado.

– Deben seguir agotados después de la batalla que libraron –, continuó Alira mientras abría la marcha, – la galaxia está en deuda con todos los valientes que lucharon en Exegol, aunque hubiera algunos que lo hicieran al margen de la ley… – comentó de manera casual. – Ladrones y traficantes que tienen ahora esas coordenadas–.

Poe entrecerró los ojos y miró a Finn que también sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca. – Senadora Alira, hay muchas naves que tienen esas coordenadas, no solo contrabandistas y ladrones –, dijo Poe quitándole importancia, – sin embargo allí ya no queda nada digno de mención–.

Alira parecía muy tranquila, tras esa media sonrisa condescendiente se escondía un alma de hierro, por eso cuando se detuvo mirándoles, ninguno de los dos se tragó su gesto de sincera preocupación, – ¿No cree, Comandante, que la gente de esta República dormiría mucho mejor con el cadáver de Kylo Ren y el de Darth Sidious expuestos en una plaza? –, les guio hasta un ascensor y esperaron a que este se abriera en su piso. – La verdad es que no puedo evitar mostrar mi tristeza, ¿Dónde está nuestro diamante? ¿Dónde se encuentra el último Jedi de la galaxia? Esperábamos sinceramente que viniera con vosotros, las antiguas instalaciones de los Jedi en Coruscant fueron rehabilitadas durante el mandato Imperial y seguramente aún sean aprovechables–.

Finn paseó su mirada por la puerta del ascensor, agradeciendo secretamente que se abriera en el momento adecuado, no le gustaba tener los ojos de la mujer estudiando cada movimiento de su lenguaje no verbal, cosa que sin duda estaba haciendo. – La joven Jedi de la que usted habla, Senadora, volvió con terribles heridas de su batalla en Exegol. Está siendo atendida por los mejores médicos y cuando esté lista, vendrá–.

Alira marcó el piso al que querían ir y durante unos segundos todos guardaron un incómodo silencio. – Es totalmente lógico, solo espero que esté bien y si necesita ayuda, siempre puede venir a tratarse aquí, hay excelentes profesionales –, dijo antes de salir, guiándoles por una serie de pasillos. – Esta es la zona residencial del senado, por favor no pierdan el pase y si desean algo, tan solo pregunten a los androides de protocolo que hay en cada planta –, explicó tendiéndoles un pase.

Poe lo cogió tras hacer una pequeña reverencia de respeto, pero Alira le tomó la mano, aprovechando aquel mínimo contacto – Espero que descansen mucho, mañana será un día largo, comandantes– dijo con voz sedosa antes de soltarle.

El antiguo piloto y la Senadora intercambiaron una larga mirada. Él estaba visiblemente incomodo y ella parecía sumamente encantada por ello. – Gracias, Senadora Fada –, dijo simplemente y entró con Finn en el apartamento asignado, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

– ¿Qué se ha creído esa vieja? –, Finn estaba realmente escandalizado, soltando las cosas que habían llevado sobre una mesa. – ¿Quién narices es para hablarnos así? –. Su amigo le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio. No había dicho nada desde que entraron y se agachó para estar a la altura de BB8, indicándole que escaneara todo el habitáculo mirando si les habían puesto cámaras o micrófonos. En realidad, Poe sabía que aquella especie de apartamento estaba completamente limpio, les tenían donde querían y no podían escapar, pero prefería curarse en salud. 

Finn esperó en silencio hasta que BB8 les dio la confirmación de que todo estaba limpio. Vio como su amigo respiraba aliviado y se sentaba en una butaca, con un gemido, – puta mierda… Esa mujer juega duro, no me esperaba que nos recibieran de esta manera –, murmuró frotándose los ojos suavemente.

– Necesitamos hablar con Rose, quizá entre ella, D´Acy y Kaydel se les ocurra algo que podamos usar–, dijo comenzando a establecer contacto con la base. Poe le detuvo al instante, cortando la conexión antes de que se estableciera, – ¿Qué narices estás haciendo Poe? Este no es nuestro elemento, necesitamos ayuda –.  
– Podemos apañárnoslas, Alira Fada puede parecer muy intimidante, pero ¿Qué narices va a hacernos?, nos necesitan. Van a usarnos para atraer a Rey aquí, pero no sé qué argumentos van a usar hasta que escuchemos mañana la sesión del Senado –, se sentó a su lado y bajó la voz para seguir hablando: – Leia me contó que cuando Luke regresó a la Resistencia, la República comenzó a presionarle para que abriera un templo de formación Jedi, querían controlarlo. Por eso, cuando lo abrió finalmente, se lo llevó a otro planeta donde no podían forzarle a hacer nada que él no quisiera. Sabía que este lugar era una mierda ¿Pero tanto?, la sesión de mañana va a tratar sobre dos cosas: Exegol y Rey. Tenemos que prepararnos para defender lo máximo posible nuestras posturas–.

Finn miró el comunicador y lo dejó a un lado, – Está bien, pensaremos en algo –¸ murmuró pensativo y paseó por la estancia. – ¿Para qué narices quieren Exegol? –, preguntó arrugando el ceño –, no hay cuerpo de Palpatine ni de Kylo Ren, Rey nos lo dijo y yo la creo. ¿Qué otras cosas pueden estar buscando? –.

Poe negó, – no tengo ni la menor idea, hasta que muestren sus cartas lo mejor es que nosotros no mostremos las nuestras: las coordenadas de Exegol son dominio público, si las quieren que se busquen la vida y Rey está herida y cuando esté lista, hará lo que deba hacer. No debemos cambiar el discurso–.

No tenían mucho que hacer y cualquier elucubración solo los llevaría a preocuparse de manera innecesaria así que colocaron sus cosas en la habitación, tenían vistas a la parte exterior del Senado, al fondo se podía ver el antiguo templo Jedi y a la derecha una enorme zona residencial. Pese a todo lo que había pasado, la gente en la galaxia seguía con sus vidas. Poe se acercó al cristal y sonrió un poco, esa gente estaba viva gracias a ellos y saber que su vida había servido para proteger aquellas personas aunque no le conocieran le hizo sentir muy bien.

Se estiró y tiró un panfleto de una de las mesillas a Finn – averigua como llegar a algún restaurante, necesitamos comer–, dijo comenzando a desnudarse hasta quedarse solo con los pantalones, – yo voy a darme una ducha–.

Finn al principio iba a protestar pero aquellas palabras murieron en su boca al contemplar el espectáculo de Poe quitándose la ropa. Tuvo que desviar la mirada y hundir la cabeza en el panfleto para recordarse que no había ningún motivo para mirarle más de la cuenta. 

Solo cuando su amigo se metió en el baño se permitió soltar un hondo suspiro, observando la puerta por la que había entrado y supo que iban a ser unos días muy largos. Mucho.


	8. Baliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose también debe encontrar su lugar, una señal de socorro llega en ese momento ¿tendrá valor para responderla?

Rose había visto partir a sus amigos sabiendo que necesitaban estar a solas para poner en orden sus pensamientos. Al igual que ella. Debía reconocerse a si misma que le había dolido verse apartada como si no fuera nada por Finn, sobre todo después de las cosas que habían compartido.

Se había sentido una inútil atrapada en Ajan Kloss, diciéndose que debía estar allí porque nadie iba a poner a punto esas naves como ella. Pero era mentira. Había dado lo que fuera por acompañarlos por Pasaana y Kef Bir. Habría dado lo que fuera por sentirse aceptada. No era imprescindible, nunca lo había sido y con Paige muerta y la guerra acabada ya no sabía que hacer ahí. 

Kaydel Ko Connix acarició sus hombros por detrás y sonrió, sacándola de su ensimismamiento— ¿Todo bien, Rose? —, preguntó observando el gesto de preocupación de su amiga.  
Ella se separó un poco y volvió su atención al hangar, había mucho que hacer todavía y eso le ayudaría a mantener su mente ocupada. — Perfectamente—, aseguró y caminó junto a su compañera por las filas de Alas X y Alas Y que aún esperaban revisión.   
— Eso es estupendo, tengo una misión para ti—, Rose frunció el ceño ante aquella propuesta y decidió que lo más sensato era no decir nada sobre sus dudas sobre su utilidad en la Resistencia, ni siquiera a Kaydel. 

Habían pasado tantos días y aún estaban contabilizando bajas, iban nave por nave, anotando las que no habían regresado y quien las pilotaba en Exegol. Las listas de caídos no dejaban de aumentar según pasaba el tiempo, pero evitaban martirizar a Poe con aquellos detalles más de lo necesario.

Se detuvieron frente al puesto donde la nueva amiga de Finn, Jannah, estaba registrando su reciente aterrizaje. Muchos de los renegados como ella habían vuelto a Kef Bir o habían tratado de rastrear sus orígenes, pero la joven había descubierto su propósito ayudando a la Resistencia. Se le encargaban misiones de rescate. 

La Resistencia seguía recibiendo multitud de peticiones de socorro de naves averiadas, la mayoría de esos viajes acababan de manera funesta con las balizas de socorro emitiendo su mensaje desde un trozo de Ala X diseminado en el espacio. Normalmente no podían hacer mucho más que recoger la baliza, mirar el número de serie y admitir que el piloto que estaba asociado a esa nave había muerto. Pero en esa ocasión Jannah parecía contenta, unos soldados habían logrado huir en una pequeña lanzadera y tras remolcarlos, todos se hallaban sanos y salvos.

Rose le tenía más envidia de la que quería admitir, era una mujer fuerte, audaz y compartía con Finn mucho más de lo que ella compartiría nunca, estaba claro que ambos habían conectado muy bien. Más que bien.

Al ver a Kaydel y Rose, Jannah sonrió y se acercó trotando, ajena a los sentimientos que despertaba en su compañera, — ¡Rose! Triangulaste la posición al detalle, pudimos encontrar la baliza en cuestión de minutos, todos están vivos gracias a ti—, informó orgullosa.

La joven menuda negó, le costaba admitir que había hecho algo bien por lo que ante aquel cumplido simplemente deseó que la tierra se la tragara. — Me alegra, ¿Vas a salir de nuevo? —, ambas mujeres contemplaron el panel que mostraba los avisos.  
Kaydel rodeó el mueble y se sentó aislando varias señales hasta que solo quedó una. Dio la vuelta a la pantalla para que pudieran ver los detalles por los que la joven morena se interesó en seguida, observando con ojo crítico toda la información que se mostraba. — Me temo que Jannah va a tener que salir cuanto antes, pero tú vas a ir con ella, Rose—, Kaydel se reclinó en la silla, esperando la reacción de Rose.

— Espera… ¿qué? —, murmuró visiblemente confusa—, ¡Yo no valgo para trabajo de campo! Sería un estorbo para Jannah—.  
— Se trata del Ala X de Sia—, informó Kaydel.

Aquello hizo que Rose cerrara la boca. Sia era quizá una de las pocas personas que había podido llegar a considerar una amiga antes de conocer a Finn. Fue la persona que les dio la instrucción a Paige y a ella, de algún modo Rose supo que se lo debía y acabó por asentir, mirando la pantalla que Jannah sostenía. — ¿Qué se sabe de su Ala X? —, preguntó tratando de centrarse.  
— ¿Quién es Sia? —, preguntó Jannah visiblemente confusa.  
— Sia Carina, una excelente piloto, se encargaba del adiestramiento de los nuevos cadetes en lo más básico— informó Kaydel. — Su Ala X está emitiendo señales desde Yavin IV, no hemos podido localizarlo hasta hace tres días, pero había avisos más urgentes, si está en Yavin IV suponemos que debe estar en buen estado pero que es incapaz de regresar.  
— … O se ha fugado con la nave— terció Jannah.

Rose que había permanecido en silencio mirando la gráfica de la baliza miró con profundo desprecio a Jannah ante aquella frase, — tu no la conoces, no haría eso—, dijo devolviendo la pantalla a Kaydel. — Puedo ir sola—, informó dando un paso al frente.  
— De eso nada, Poe fue claro con eso, las operaciones no se harán de manera solitaria y Jannah sabe luchar, si es necesario tenerla de tu lado te será muy útil y así de paso limáis asperezas—, a nadie le había pasado desapercibida la animadversión de Rose por la nueva incorporación y ya era hora de que pusiera sus pensamientos en orden.

Durante unos segundos solo hubo silencio pero después, decidida a hacer lo mejor, Jannah sonrió un poco a Rose, sintiéndose insegura. Dios, quería caerle bien a Rose porque ahora estaban las dos en el mismo bando y no quería llevarse mal con ella, ahora solo faltaba que Rose se diera cuenta también de ello. — Vamos a traer a Sia de vuelta a casa—, dijo con seguridad, — seguro que está bien y la encontramos rápidamente—.  
— Seguro—, afirmó Kaydel con una amplia sonrisa, — no os entretengo más—.

Las nuevas compañeras de viaje salieron del puesto de control en silencio y Rose se detuvo un momento, en verdad estaba avergonzada por su comportamiento y no sabía que bicho le había picado con Jannah, quizá veía en ella todo lo que no era y aquello le hacía sentirse pequeña en insignificante. — Me alegra hacer este viaje contigo—¸ comentó Jannah para sorpresa de su acompañante. — Estuviste increíble en Exegol, pero no compartimos mucho tiempo ni antes ni después—, sonrió tendiendo una mano a Rose, —siento que te molestara mi comentario de antes… ¿Amigas? —.

Ante aquellas sinceras palabras la mujer menuda tomó la mano de su compañera y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa — siento mi comportamiento—, se disculpó sinceramente. — Todo es confuso ahora, estábamos tan pendientes de la guerra que nadie se planteó qué pasaría después—.  
Jannah asintió — conozco ese sentimiento—, comentó mientras caminaban por el hangar hasta la zona donde estaban los módulos donde tenían las habitaciones. — ¿Te has planteado volver a tu planeta natal? —.   
Entraron en el habitáculo de Rose que comenzó a meter en una mochila lo más indispensable, para el viaje. — No me espera nadie en Hays Minor. Paige, mi hermana, murió en la evacuación de Q´dar y el resto de mi familia hace mucho que desaparecieron así que… Esta es mi familia—, Rose miró la base de la Resistencia. — Solo que ahora… Creo que todos estamos intentando saber dónde está nuestro lugar—.

Tras hacer las maletas fueron de nuevo a la nave de Jannah y unos minutos después estaban en el salto que los llevaría rumbo a Yavin IV. — ¿Cómo les irá a Finn y a Poe? —, preguntó Jannah con una sonrisa tras asegurarse de que la nave iba en buena dirección, — ¿Crees que se habrán liado ya? — estaba bromeando, pero también lo decía en serio.  
Aquello casi hizo que Rose se atragantara con su propia saliva — ¡¿Qué?! —.  
— Poe está que bebe los vientos por Finn—, informó Jannah recostándose tranquilamente en la silla del piloto.  
— Pensé que tu...— balbuceó Rose sin haber visto venir ese giro.  
— Nah, no es mi tipo, es buen chico, pero la verdad es que no me atrae en absoluto—, respondió con una sonrisa radiante. — ¿Pensabas que…? — ante el asentimiento de Rose ensanchó su sonrisa de nuevo. — ¡Que va! —.  
Sin poderlo evitar Rose comenzó a reírse y respiró hondo mirando el hiperespacio — siento haberme comportado como una idiota por celos, ni que fuera el único hombre de la galaxia—.  
Jannah se encogió de hombros, — Finn es un problema ambulante, no sabe lo que quiere en la vida, acercarte a él solo te hará daño, quizá ahora comience a asentarse y se vuelva una persona razonable. Hasta entonces te recomiendo que seas una amiga para él, y después ver qué sucede—.

Rose acarició el colgante de haysian que siempre iba con ella — ¿Y tú? ¿Te has “asentado”? —, preguntó. — Tiene que ser duro no saber de dónde vienes ni si tienes familia—.  
Jannah asintió, no le costaba hablar de aquello, sentía que contando su caso lograría llegar a más gente para que los suyos fueran aceptados. A pesar de que los soldados de asalto eran niños criados por la Primera Orden o la Orden Final sin elección, la gente no se fiaba de ellos. Jannah intentaba explicarles que había personas buenas y malas como en todas partes, personas que se sintieron encajar en la Primera Orden y personas que nunca estuvieron de acuerdo pero que lo hacían por supervivencia. — Los años que pasé en la Primera Orden me seguirán atormentando en sueños para siempre, sin embargo… Creo que todo sucede por una razón y ahora aquí estoy, ayudándoos. No podría desear nada mejor, quizá algún día encuentre a mi familia, pero yo ya he encontrado mi lugar— sonrió.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras viajaban hasta que la nave salió del hiperespacio frente a un planeta idílico. Yavin IV era un paraíso, tenía dos grandes continentes cubiertos de densas junglas o pantanos con núcleos de población pequeños. Jannah miró en una pantalla adyacente la señal que seguía emitiendo la baliza que debían encontrar y entró en la atmosfera volando bajo.

Bajo ellas podían ver las colinas ondulantes cubiertas de arboles tan altos que a veces tenían que alzar el vuelo, la fauna se apartaba al escuchar el sonido de la nave y Rose no pudo evitar sonreír al ver una manada de animales corriendo ágilmente entre los árboles.

Les llevó bastante rato encontrar el sitio donde se encontraba el Ala X y aterrizaron cerca. Jannah bajó con un blaster en las manos y se acercó de manera cautelosa a la nave, que parecía en buen estado. Rose fue tras ella, impaciente. Al acercarse vieron que los daños eran más graves de lo que parecía a simple vista. El androide astromecánico BB que ayudaba en la navegación estaba destruido y parte de los motores estaban dañados también.

Pero de su piloto, ni rastro. Rose miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna pista y Jannah tras recuperar la baliza miró a la joven. — Quizá se refugió en algún pueblo cercano, volvamos a la nave y daremos un informe para que vengan a recoger el Ala X. Después miraremos desde el cielo cuales son las poblaciones más cercanas, sin duda debe estar ahí—.  
Rose quería creer a Jannah, en ese momento estaba muy aliviada por ver que la cabina estaba vacía y sin sangre. Lo cual sugería que, sin duda, Sia se encontraba en buen estado. Pero también la ansiedad y la urgencia por encontrarla se hizo más fuerte.   
Jannah le dio un golpecito amigable en el hombro para sacarla de sus pensamientos, — hey, vamos a encontrarla, la Resistencia no deja a nadie atrás—¸ sonrió para darle confianza.

Una vez más desde el cielo Rose fue marcando todas las poblaciones en el radar y comenzaron a hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva sin resultado. Nadie sabía nada de una mujer de la Resistencia. 

Frustrada, Rose se levantó del asiento del copiloto y miró a su compañera, llevaban horas mirando mapas. Habían pasado toda la noche de Yavin IV alejándose cada vez más del ala X, trazando círculos más amplios que pudieran arrojar luz sobre el paradero de Sia Carina. — ¿Y si no está en este planeta? — preguntó Rose muy nerviosa con el cansancio comenzando a hacer mella en ella.  
— Tiene que estar—, repuso Jannah inclinada en el radar, mirando los mapas que disponían de aquella zona hasta que sonrió. — Joder ¡pues claro! —, dijo en voz alta y Rose se acercó rápidamente a ver que había averiguado. En la pantalla había dos mapas superpuestos, el de los archivos y el del radar y había coincidencias en todos los puntos menos en uno. — Ese sitio no aparece en los mapas y está cerca del Ala X—.  
Jannah parecía muy satisfecha con su hallazgo y Rose no podía estar más de acuerdo. Un pueblo que no aparecía en los mapas era absolutamente normal, y más en un planeta como Yavin IV con unos núcleos de población tan pequeños. Podía ser un granjero o un ganadero o incluso una estación de investigación.

Llevaron la nave hacia ese punto y un paisaje extraño les recibió. La niebla del amanecer se arremolinaba en torno a unas ruinas a las que la vegetación poco a poco estaba comiendo. Al sobrevolar el sitio con la nave pudieron ver que se trataba de una estructura principal y varias adyacentes, pero no había signos de vida.   
— Deberíamos bajar y comprobarlo por si acaso—, dijo Jannah aterrizando fuera de las ruinas tras sobrevolar el sitio y le dio un arma a Rose, — lleva esto por si acaso—. 

Rose miró el arma con desconfianza hacia sus habilidades disparando, pero decidió que era mejor que ser un estorbo si la situación no les era favorable. Bajaron de la nave y se vieron envueltas en la niebla que comenzaba a disiparse. La pradera se alzaba para cobijar las primeras estructuras de piedra comidas por la naturaleza y en medio de tanta destrucción los rayos del sol comenzaban a acariciar los pétalos de las flores que había por doquier.

Ambas mujeres avanzaron entre las ruinas alerta pero también con un sentimiento de que estaban profanando algo que no debían. Llegaron a lo que tiempos atrás debió ser un camino y avanzaron entre las construcciones, que parecían semiesferas plantadas en la tierra. Rose se asomó a una de ellas y descubrió que dentro había un catre y algunas cosas que la naturaleza había tomado como suyas: libros mohosos por la lluvia y el rocío y ropas raídas. Algunos artefactos que fue incapaz de entender a primera vista estaban oxidados bajo la incipiente luz de la mañana que entraba en aquella pequeña caseta.

Jannah se detuvo frente a lo que parecía una plaza central entre el edificio principal y los más pequeños y miró una roca que estaba tirada en el medio. Antes el monolito se habría erguido orgulloso, pero lo que quiera que destrozó aquel lugar también lo había destrozado. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que llamó la atención de la joven, si no las inscripciones talladas sobre la piedra.

— ¡Rose! ¡Ven a ver esto! —, dijo Jannah alzando la voz y bajó el arma.  
Su compañera se acercó trotando por la colina que subía desde la casita destrozada que había inspeccionado hasta la plaza central. — Parece un pueblo abandonado ¿Quizá la Primera Orden los atacó? —.  
Jannah se dio la vuelta y negó con semblante sombrío, — no es eso—¸ contestó y le hizo una seña para que mirara la piedra. Había una serie de nombres marcados y Rose pasó los dedos por las inscripciones.

— Scerra, Seek, Wynssa, Hennix, Tai, Voe—, leyó y pasó sus manos por las mas nuevas. — Maestro Luke, Ben—.

Rose se quedó sin aliento, ese era el Templo Jedi de Luke Skywalker, el templo que Kylo Ren destruyó. La luz del amanecer comenzó a bañar todas las construcciones y ambas mujeres pudieron ver con más claridad la devastación a su alrededor. — Era el templo Jedi de Luke Skywalker—, susurró Rose con respeto con una mano apoyada sobre la roca. — Rey me contó una vez que nadie sabía donde estaba, que era la manera que había tenido Luke de proteger a sus estudiantes de la Nueva República—. 

Jannah asintió — está claro que alguien si sabía donde estaba—, dijo señalando los dos nuevos nombres. Rose iba a replicar cuando unos pasos las alertaron.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? — preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.


End file.
